Compañeros
by staraky
Summary: Ambos son policias, trabajan juntos y algo comienza a pasar entre ellos. Veremos el lado más loco de los dos.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí vengo con una nueva historia. Tengo que advertir que en ella se muestra a una Beckett digamos un tanto diferente ( pero en el buen sentido, eh). Toda la historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Kate, vamos que es ella la que nos la va contando.**

**Espero que os guste, os entretenga, os haga soltar alguna sonrisa, me conformo con que os provoque una de las cosas que termino de decir.**

**PD: Pese a lo que pueda parecer no estoy loca. Jajajaja**

* * *

Quién se cree que es el tipo este. Recién llegado y se cree el amo. Pues ya le bajaremos los humos. No se podía haber quedado en su ciudad no, tenía que venir a la mía y además terminar en esta comisaria. Lo normal cuando llegas nuevo a un sitio es ver, oír y callar. Pero él no. Él ha entrado como un elefante en una cacharrería. Joder el caso es mío, bueno mío y de mis chicos y lo llevábamos bien encaminado con un sospechoso incluido hasta que él ha llegado y a comenzado a lanzar teorías sin ton ni son. Y el jefe que pasaba por allí ha decidido que igual deberíamos investigar lo que el nuevo sugería. ¿En serio quiere que nos pongamos a investigar si la mafia o la CIA están involucrados? Es de locos, pero claro el capitán lo ha dicho así que mañana toca revisar todo. Odio al nuevo.

Joder son las tres de la mañana y aun continuo despierta. En menos de tres horas sonará el puto despertador. Mañana le tendré que dar las gracias al nuevo por hacer que me pase la noche en vela. Por dios que mal me cae. No podría volver a su querido Los Ángeles, con sus amigos famosos, sus días de playa. Un día, solo lleva un día en la 12 y ya ha hecho que mi vida sea un pequeño infierno.

Venga Kate duérmete de una santa vez, aun te quedan un par de horitas aprovéchalas, porque sino mañana en lugar de ladrar vas a morder.

Perfecto ahora que por fin me había dormido suena el puñetero despertador. Venga Kate a ver si una ducha logra despejarte.

Café, mi reino por un café. Necesito café en vena. Venga abre las puertas ascensor que necesito café, y por alguna razón en casa no tenia. Claro si ayer hubiera podido salir a mi hora podría haber ido a comprar pero claro gracias a él me tuve que quedar hasta las mil.

Por fin, ahora antes de empezar iré a la sala de descanso a por mí café.

-Buenos días Beckett, veo que no soy el único que llega temprano a la comisaria. ¿Te apetece un café?, esta recién hecho.

Joder, y éste que hace aquí ya. Que majo ha hecho café. Pedazo sonrisa tiene. Deberías contestar porque se ha quedado parado sin saber si ponerte el café.

-Buenos días, la verdad es que necesito ese café. Pero no hace falta que me lo sirvas ya puedo hacerlo yo.

-No pasa nada, siéntate y en un segundo te lo pongo. Tienes cara de cansada, ¿has dormido mal? Yo me quede dormido en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada. Aquí tienes tu café.

-Gracias, la verdad es que he dormido poco. Bueno voy a ver si ya tenemos algo acerca de la posible relación de la víctima con la mafia o la CIA.

Eso creo que ha sonado un poco borde. La verdad es que el café esta riquísimo y él ha sido super majo. Pero eso no quita que sea un idiota, engreído, egocéntrico.

-Beckett, porque te cuesta tanto darme el beneficio de la duda. Yo no dudo que tú seas buen policía, lo tienes que ser teniendo el mayor índice de casos resueltos de todo Nueva York. Porque no puedes creer que yo también soy bueno en mi trabajo. Y ahora me marcho, un confidente de LA me ha dado un soplo acerca de un mafioso ruso que se está intentando asentar aquí. Te mantendré informada.

Y se va, pero no se supone que es mi compañero, debería haber ido con él. Compañeros no es yo me voy por mi lado y tú por el tuyo.

Confidente de LA, mafioso asentándose aquí y encima según lo que hemos sacado del segundo ordenador de la victima parece que sí tenía relación con la mafia. Genial, el nuevo tenía razón. Que por cierto hace horas que se ha ido y no sabemos nada de él. Solo falta que le pase algo y el capitán diga que es culpa mía.

Mira por fin aparece. Sonrisa profident la que trae.

-¿Se puede saber dónde has estado todo el día? No has dado señales de vida, te hemos estado llamando y no te has dignado a coger el móvil ni una vez. Quien narices te crees que eres. Somos compañeros. No puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que te viene en gana-a él no le quedaba ninguna duda del enfado de su compañera, sobre todo porque tenía una vena hinchada en la frente- te he tapado con el capitán pero no lo volveré a hacer, ¿queda claro?

-Lo siento Beckett, la reunión se fue alargando y respecto al móvil me lo quitaron nada más cruzar la puerta del local en el que tuve la cita –parece que con Beckett solo se cagarla- ¿quieres saber lo que he averiguado o esperamos a que se pase tu enfado?

-Mira, no sé como trabajabas en LA pero aquí no dejamos de lado a nuestro compañero. Nosotros también hemos descubierto cosas, como por ejemplo que la victima estuvo relacionada con un tal Kaiser. Tú que has logrado averiguar-igual debería aflojar un poco y escuchar que tiene que decir-

-Kaiser, interesante. Mi contacto me ha comentado que un mafioso recién llegado de Moscú está intentando asentarse en la ciudad para ello ha traído a su mejor asesino. Kaiser, tiene la orden de liquidar a todos los obstáculos de su jefe. Por lo que he podido descubrir el tal Kaiser es un ex agente del KGB que se dio por muerto hace 10 años en un atentado. En aquel atentado supuestamente murió su novia, Alexia, que casualmente es nuestra víctima. Alexia realmente era una policía encubierta cuya misión era acercarse a Petrov y la mejor forma era a través de Kaiser. La han matado por traicionarles.

-Ya, genial. Pero seguimos sin saber cómo encontrar al asesino –tengo que reconocer que es bueno, muy bueno- es tarde, será mejor que por hoy lo dejemos. Mañana continuaremos, pero mañana no me dejarás fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

De nuevo suena el despertador, pero tengo que reconocer que esta noche he logrado dormir mejor. Mierda, se me olvido comprar café, así que como ayer hasta que no llegue a comisaria no podre tomar mi dosis diaria de cafeína.

Ni rastro del nuevo. Llevamos todo el día tras la pista de Kaiser y el nuevo no ha aparecido por la comisaria. Hoy tampoco responde al móvil, para qué narices lleva ese pedazo móvil último modelo si nunca lo coge. En diez minutos comienza el operativo para la caza de Kaiser y lo haremos sin el nuevo. Por la cara del capitán no creo que se pueda salvar de esta.

Una voz se escucha a lo lejos.

-Es una trampa, que nadie entre. Es una trampa, dentro no está Kaiser sino una bomba.

-Alto, que nadie entre –repite el capitán- Castle donde demonios has estado y cómo sabes que es una trampa.

Increíble, lo de este tío es increíble.

-Capitán tras examinar el lugar tengo que reconocer que de no ser por su hombre todos habrían salido volando. Ahí dentro había suficiente C4 como para volar toda la manzana.

-Castle buen trabajo. Pero no voy a olvidar que has desaparecido todo el día, de la misma forma que no voy a pasar por alto que es la segunda vez que lo haces. Quiero verte en mi despacho mañana a primera hora. Ahora vete a casa.

-Sí señor, mañana a primera estaré en su despacho. Beckett siento mi desaparición pero era necesario.

Ni siquiera le he mirado. Qué clase de loco es este.

Bueno estamos de vuelta en la 12, no voy a esperar más voy a hablar con el capitán.

-Señor quería hablar con usted. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante Beckett, tú dirás.

-Capitán es por el nuevo. No pudo con él. Me supera. Va por libre, le da igual que seamos compañeros, no se apoya en nosotros. En la semana que lleva en esta comisaria no ha permitido ni una sola vez que le acompañásemos y así es difícil cubrir sus espaldas. No atiende al móvil, no le podemos localizar nunca, ha inutilizado el GPS de su vehículo. Señor ceo que es un peligro.

-Beckett, cree que Castle es ¿bueno en su trabajo?

-Señor, no. No es un buen policía. No lo es porque no se apoya en el resto del equipo. Es un loco que va por libre. Parece como si lo que le pudiera pasar no le importase.

-¿Les ha puesto alguna vez en peligro?

-No señor, se ha puesto a él. Y si algo le hubiera pasado ninguno le habríamos podido ayudar.

-Verá Beckett, conozco a Castle desde hace años. Él antes no era así. Antes siempre se apoyaba en su equipo. Era el mejor compañero que había. Todo lo que pudiera hacer por sus hombres lo hacía sin pensarlo. Hace un año todo cambio. A su equipo llego un novato, con aires de grandeza. Castle le intentó enseñar, demostrarle que no debía ir por la vida como si fuera intocable. Pero no logró que le escuchara. Castle se dio por vencido y decidió ponerle con otro miembro del equipo. Lo puso con Pérez, que además de haber sido el compañero de Castle desde la academia era su mejor amigo. Pensó que tal vez Pérez podría enseñar mejor al novato. Decidió darle una nueva oportunidad en lugar de pedir a su capitán que le echara de la comisaria. El resultado fue que Pérez resultó muerto. Al novato en un traslado un detenido le convenció para que le aflojara un poco las esposas, dando así lugar a que le robase su arma. Pérez intento detenerle y terminó recibiendo un disparo en el pecho.

-Vaya señor no lo sabía-realmente no sé nada de él- pero aun así señor…

-Lo sé, no debería ir por libre. Pero ahora mismo le cuesta un mundo apoyarse en alguien. No porque no confíe en vosotros, sino porque no quiere poner a nadie más en peligro. Castle y Pérez tenían el mejor número de casos cerrados de LA, fueron condecorados en multitud de ocasiones. Eran el equipo perfecto. Castle era, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, pura intuición pura imaginación la lógica con él no valía. Por el contrario Pérez era lógica 100%, todo era racional, nada era por casualidad y todo siempre tenía una explicación, era el contrapunto perfecto de Castle. Cuando Pérez cayó al suelo muerto por la bala, gran parte de Castle cayó con él. Cuando su capitán me llamó pidiéndome ayuda le dije que me lo mandase. Creo que Castle aun puede volver a ser el policía que fue. Y creo que la persona que logrará que él regrese eres tú Kate.

-Pero señor, yo no puedo trabajar con alguien que no quiere tenerme por compañero.

-Kate, reconoce que tú tampoco le quieres a él. Él no quiere tener compañero porque prefiere estar solo que tener a alguien y que le pase algo. Tú no le quieres cerca porque en un minuto es capaz de sacarte de quicio. Y Yo creo que ambos juntos llegareis a ser el mejor par de detectives no solo de esta ciudad sino de todo el país. Sabes cuando hace 5 años conocí a Castle inmediatamente pensé en que sería fantástico que formara equipo contigo. Ambos tenéis algo en común, buscáis siempre la justicia. No importa hacia donde os lleve la investigación, no importa cuán poderosos sean los sospechosos, vosotros siempre haréis justicia. Ambos habláis por las víctimas.

-Señor, no sé como podré hacer que el policía del que habla regrese.

-Enséñale de lo que eres capaz. Demuéstrale quien es la detective Kate Beckett. Demuéstrale que eres incansable, que nunca te das por vencida. Demuéstrale que tú también eres la voz de las víctimas. Enséñale que además eres quien da consuelo a las familias. Y Kate, ármate de paciencia, porque lo de las locas teorías no es nuevo, en eso sigue siendo el mismo Castle de siempre. Y ahora vete a casa y descansa. Mañana será un nuevo día.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno ya estoy en casa, hoy ha sido un día duro. Tengo que reconocer que si no llega a ser porque Castle llegó en el último momento para avisar de la trampa ahora todos estaríamos muertos. Debería investigar un poco a cerca de él. Menos mal que en San Google está todo. Veamos que me cuenta a cerca de Richard Alexander Castle.

Pues el capitán tenía razón, por lo que pone aquí es un gran policía. O por lo menos lo era hasta la muerte de su compañero. Por lo que parece desde que Pérez murió Castle paso por asuntos internos más de tres veces. La última vez fue suspendido de empleo y sueldo durante dos meses por golpear a un novato que se había olvidado cerrar el calabozo con llave. Le golpeó hasta que el chico quedo inconsciente. Seguro que le recordó demasiado al que tuvo la culpa de la muerte de su amigo.

Quizás debería darle el beneficio de la duda. Intentar trabajar con él. Quiero ver si realmente es tan bueno como dicen.

Bueno y ahora a dormir que mañana hay que volver a poner voz a las víctimas.

Bueno parece que hoy tampoco soy la primera en llegar a la 12. Por lo que veo el nuevo ya está en el despacho del capitán. Voy a ver que han averiguado Espo y Ryan asi cuando Castle termine le podre contar todo lo que hayamos averiguado.

-Rick, ¿me estás escuchando? No voy a permitir que hagas lo que te venga en gana. No puedes ir por libre. Ese no fue el trato. Recuerda que si mi informe al finalizar este trimestre no es favorable estarás en la calle.

-Lo sé Roy, lo sé. Soy totalmente consciente de ello. De verdad que cuando llegue a tu comisaria tenia la firme intención de no traspasar la línea. Pero cuando comencé a investigar y comprendí lo peligrosos que eran los tipos a los que nos enfrentábamos me entró pánico. No por mí, sino por mi nueva compañera. No sé si podré protegerla Roy. Tuve miedo de que lo de Pérez se repitiera y por eso decidí actuar en solitario.

-Rick, confía en mí cuando te digo que la detective Beckett no necesita de tu protección. Sabe cuidarse ella sola. No te la he asignado como compañera porque ella necesite un guardaespaldas. Te la he asignado porque estoy convencido de que juntos seréis los mejores. Y porque además ella será tu piedra de anclaje al mundo real. Evitará que te disperses entre todas las locuras que pasen por tu cerebro. Prométeme que lo vas a intentar. No quiero que uno de los mejores policías que he visto termine sus días como guardia de seguridad. Sabes Rick, Beckett y tú tenéis mucho en común. Ambos buscáis la verdad pese a quien pese. Sois perfectos el uno para el otro.

-Lo prometo Roy. Prometo que nunca más dejaré a mi compañera fuera.

-Espero que cumplas tu promesa. Y ahora sal ahí fuera y cierra el caso con tu compañera.

Bueno pues creo que esta vez sí que sabemos dónde se encuentra el tal Kaiser. Qué raro, las persianas del despacho del capitán aun están bajadas. Pues me toca esperar a que Castle salga para contarle lo que hemos descubierto y salir a por el sospechoso. De que estarán hablando desde hace tanto rato. Huy parece que ya salen, disimula Kate, que no vean que andabas curioseando.

Espero que no se me note pero estoy un poco nerviosa. Es la primera vez que voy con mi nuevo compañero. No tengo porqué temer nada, el capitán dijo que era un buen policía. En que irá pensando. No ha abierto la boca desde que al salir del despacho del jefe le puse al corriente de lo que habíamos descubierto.

-Castle ponte el chaleco –joder se le había olvidado, eso no me gusta- Según lo que hemos averiguado, Kaiser suele estar en la parte de arriba del local.

- A ver chicos, hay dos hombres apostados siempre en la entrada principal, otros dos cerca de la parte trasera y en la parte superior se encuentran además de Kaiser cinco de sus hombres. Beckett como entraremos-vaya parece que Castle ha restado atención y se ha quedado con toda la información-

-Espo y Ryan iréis por detrás, Castle y yo entraremos por la azotea, dejaremos la puerta principal al grupo de asalto. Chicos nada de heroicidades, os quiero a todos de vuelta.

-Beckett por los planos que he revisado arriba hay un tragaluz y un conducto de ventilación. El tragaluz está justo sobre la habitación de Kaiser, mientras que el conducto de ventilación da a la cocina.

-La habitación seria más rápido pero también mucho más peligroso. Creo que deberíamos ir por el conducto de ventilación. La cocina estará menos vigilada.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo. Lo de nada de heroicidades también vale para ti Beckett. Entramos juntos salimos juntos.

Tengo que reconocer que si parece que sabe lo que hace. Desde la conversación de esta mañana está más centrado. Espero que dure. Bueno Kate, él ya ha bajado te toca. Adelante.

Bien estamos dentro, ahora toca esperar a que entre el grupo de asalto y comience el espectáculo.

-Beckett, escucha.

Él también lo ha escuchado, los de asalto ya están dentro. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

-Castle, el lado derecho es tuyo. Vamos, muévete.

Bien, parece que todo funciona, 3 de los hombres de Kaiser han bajado. Pero donde narices está Kiser y los otros dos. Mierda el pasillo se bifurca.

-A tu izquierda hay uno. Todo tuyo Beckett.

Ha sido fácil, ni siquiera he tenido que disparar. El golpe en la cabeza ha bastado.

-Espo, dejo uno esposado a la tubería del pasillo central. Está fuera de combate. Seguimos buscando-espero la contestación de Javi por su walkies antes de continuar-

Vale odio las pasarelas, en ellas no hay protección posible.

-Beckett, yo iré por arriba, tú baja por las escaleras. Nos encontraremos en la habitación del lado sur.

-Ni de coña, no nos vamos a separar. Iremos los dos por la pasarela. Ahí abajo está todo mediamente controlado. Por lo que dicen por los walkies tan solo quedan sin coger Kaiser y uno de sus hombres.

-Beckett si los dos vamos por la pasarela seremos un blanco fácil. Así que no discutas.

Mierda odio reconocer que tiene razón. Vale le dejare la pasarela a él.

-Ten cuidado novato. Nos vemos abajo.

Donde coño está el tipo ese.

Mierda de donde vienen los disparos. No le veo, joder. Tengo que llegar a la columna como sea.

Un disparo, sólo ha necesitado un disparo.

-Chicos le tenemos –grito esperando la llegada de mi equipo.

-Buen trabajo jefa –me dicen mis chicos al llegar.

Si no llega a ser por él ahora estaría muerta.

-Gracias Castle. No le vi. Si no llegas a esta ahí…

-No lo pienses Beckett, para esos están los compañeros. Para cubrirse las espaldas.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. Volvamos a comisaria. El cuerpo de Kaiser será llevado a la morgue. Y tenemos que interrogar a sus hombres. El trabajo aun no ha terminado.

-Beckett ¿me dejas conducir? Por tu cara creo que me toca ser de nuevo el copiloto ¿no?

-Las cazas al vuelo Castle. Tal vez mañana si me cuentas como supiste donde estaba escondido Kaiser.

- La verdad es que solo vi el laser del visor, así que disparé hacia el lugar del que provenía la luz. Entonces mañana conduzco yo, ¿no?

Ha sido un día largo y duro. Que ganas tenia de llegar a casa. Ahora un baño relajante y algo de cena. Me da pereza cocinar será mejor que pida algo de comida, me apetece algo de japonés. Pues parece que Roy tenía razón, hoy Castle ha demostrado que es un gran policía.

Tal vez el capitán tenga razón y formemos un gran equipo. Será mejor que salga ya de la bañera el agua se está quedando helada. Mira justo a tiempo está sonando el timbre, la cena ya ha llegado.

-Vaya que haces tú aquí –joder no tengo ganas de tonterías ahora-

-Llevo llamando un buen rato. Llame a Espo y me dijo que estarías ya en casa, así que decidí venir. ¿No me invitas a pasar?

-Sí claro, pasa. Estoy esperando la cena, supongo que tú no habrás cenado aun. Y que por supuesto querrás quedarte a cenar, ¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas. Pero la cena ya la traigo yo. Me encontré abajo con el repartidor. Qué tal si mientras yo lo voy sacando tú nos sirves algo de vino.  
Pensándolo bien, igual no está del todo mal que haya venido. Así podremos hablar que nos hace falta.

-Día duro no. Se te nota cansada. Porque no te tumbas y te doy uno de mis fantásticos masajes. Venga Kate no me mires así, sabes que te encantan mis masajes.

-A qué has venido realmente. Creía que entre nosotros había quedado todo claro.

-Joder Kate. Te quiero, eso no es malo. De la misma forma que tampoco lo es el hecho de que quiera dar un paso más en nuestra relación. Cualquier mujer estaría como loca si su pareja le pidiera que vivieran juntos.

-Ya, pero es que por si no te habías dado cuenta aun, yo no soy cualquier mujer.

-Lo sé, eres la mujer más hermosa que existe. Eres la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida, la que quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos.

-Ya te lo dije. Ahora mismo no quiero eso. Josh creía que todo había quedado claro el otro día. Estamos bien así, porque complicarnos la vida –le digo mientras acaricio su mejilla-

-¿Complicarnos la vida? Kate llevamos juntos cerca de 2 años y nuestra relación está en el mismo punto que al principio. Quiero que vivamos juntos, que nos casemos que seas la madre de mis hijos. Lo quiero todo contigo y lo quiero ya.

-Josh, lo siento pero yo no quiero lo mismo que tú. No me siento preparada para compartir mi vida de esa forma con alguien, no me siento preparada para ser madre. Mi trabajo es demasiado peligroso.

- No estás preparada, pero Kate ¿lo estarás algún día? ¿No estás preparada para hacerlo con nadie o solo es que no lo quieres hacer conmigo? Kate yo se lo que siento por ti. Pero ¿qué siente tú por mí?

Ahí está la gran pregunta. Que siento por él. Creo que esta vez no voy a poder escapar. Tendré que contestar.

-Te tengo un gran cariño…

-Cariño, me tienes cariño! Dos años juntos y lo único que sientes por mi es cariño. Creo que con eso está todo dicho.


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin es sábado. Por fin podre tirarme todo el día sin hacer nada, solo descansando y olvidando todo lo que ha pasado durante la semana.

Solo espero que Laine no se ponga pesada con lo de salir. Desde que el jueves le conté que Josh y yo habíamos terminado no hace otra cosa que intentar quedar para que le cuente lo que ha pasado. Pero es que no tengo nada que contar, tan solo que lo hemos dejado. No sé porque estuve con él durante dos años, supongo que fue por no sentirme sola y porque me acostumbre a él. Pero claro eso no basta para que una relación funcione.

Soy un desastre, mi vida sentimental da pena. Creo que terminaré sola, seré la típica anciana que vive rodeada de gatos. Y odio los gatos, por dios.

Kate estás empezando a desvariar, venga date una ducha y ponte algo de ropa cómoda, igual deberías salir a caminar por NY eso siempre te ha relajado. Ya pero caminar por caminar no es algo que me apetezca hoy especialmente.

Venga Kate piensa en algo que puedas hacer, porque tienes que reconocer que el estar encerrada en casa te está empezando a poner de mal humor. La leche, en el AngéliKa reponen Planeta Prohibido, ya está ya sé que voy a hacer. Me piro a ver la película.

Bueno aun falta una hora para que empiece la película. No puede ser, ese de ahí enfrente es Castle. Y ahora que hago, le saludo y hago como que no le he visto. Vaya parece que no voy a tener que tomar la decisión él me ha visto y ha decidido venir a saludar.

-Vaya Beckett, que casualidad. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Porque narices me ha plantado dos besos, debo reconocer que me ha encantado como huele. Kate, contesta de una vez no ves que está esperando.

-Sí, hola a ti también. Pues la verdad es que estaba aburrida en casa y he visto que reponían Planeta Prohibido y he decidido venir. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-No puede ser, yo también vengo a ver la película. Es un clásico de la ciencia ficción. Sale Leslien Nielsen antes de dedicarse a la comedia. Sabes que en realidad está inspirada en La Tempestad de Shakespeare y que el guionista decidió trasladar la acción al siglo 23 y al espacio.

Parece que el nuevo sabe de lo que habla. Y se le ve realmente entusiasmado.

-Vaya, veo que eres todo un experto. Te parece bien si la vemos juntos-en serio le estás preguntando al nuevo si quiere ver la peli contigo. No dejas de sorprenderme chica-

-Perfecto, ¿quieres palomitas y chuches? Tengo que reconocer que yo siempre las compro cuando voy al cine.

Bueno la verdad es que la tarde ha ido genial. Después de ver la película decidimos ir a tomar una hamburguesa y hemos estado hablando durante horas. No se parece en nada a la idea que me había creado de él los primeros días. Es cierto que por lo que me ha contado a veces debe comportarse como un crio. Pero también es verdad que viendo como trabajo en el final del caso es un tío muy centrado y serio.

Pobre la cara que tenía cuando ha comenzado a disculparse por su actitud de los primeros días. Lo ha pasado muy mal. Gracias a dios yo nunca he perdido a mi compañero, no sé si lo podría llegar a superar.

-Beckett yo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de los primeros días.

-Oh, no hace falta todo está bien – ¿todo está bien? Venga ya Kate si querías matarle-

-Sí que hace falta. Me comporté como un autentico estúpido. Os deje fuera de mis investigaciones, no os comunicaba donde estaba. Actué fatal. Me comporte como el culo.

-En serio Castle, no hace falta. Lo que importa es que al final rectificaste y fuiste el mejor compañero que podía haber tenido. Si no llega a ser por ti probablemente ahora yo estaría muerta.

-No me tienes que agradecer nada. Para eso están los compañeros. Aunque a veces no logras salvarles –mierda su mirada se ha tornado triste, seguro que ahora me hablará de Pérez- verás hace un año perdí a mi compañero y mejor amigo, Ricardo Pérez. Desde entonces he ido dando tumbos hasta que mi capitán me dio un ultimátum y me mando a trabajar con Roy. Pero he necesitado una charla con nuestro capitán para darme cuenta de que esta es mi última oportunidad, si la cago terminaré en la calle. Beckett, voy a necesitar ayuda, porque habrá días en los que quiera salir a investigar yo solo y tendrás que recordarme que tú eres mi compañera.

-Tranquilo Castle, no estás solo. Estaré ahí para recordarte quien eres.

Después de eso comenzamos a hablar de cosas más triviales y no sé como narices terminamos hablando de nuestras relaciones sentimentales. Ambos somos un desastre en ese sentido. Bueno él algo más desastre que yo. Se ha casado ya dos veces. La primera nada más terminar el instituto con su novia de toda la vida y la segunda hace cinco años con una abogada de Los Ángeles. Termina de divorciarse de la segunda, dice que la muerte de su compañero le cambio tanto que termino destrozando su matrimonio. Y el primero fracaso porque según él ambos eran muy jóvenes y querían cosas diferentes.

Estoy realmente cansada, debería irme a dormir. Mierda tengo cinco llamadas perdidas de Laine, mejor la llamo mañana y la invito a comer. Ahora se me cierran los ojos.

* * *

Lunes otra vez, que rápido ha pasado el fin de semana, bueno en marcha Espo me ha llamado tenemos un nuevo caso.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿qué tenemos? – ¿dónde está Castle?, debería haber llegado ya le llamé nada más recibir la llamada de Javi-

-Buenos días jefa -me contestan a la vez mis chicos- Laine nos iba a contar ahora mismo lo que hay.

-Bueno, por lo que he visto hasta ahora solo os puedo decir que la víctima es una mujer de raza blanca, con múltiples cuchilladas en el cuerpo. Por la rigidez del cuerpo os diré que debe hacer como cinco horas que falleció, pero os podre decir algo más cuando practique la autopsia.

Vaya ahí llega Castle, y trae dos cafés. Supongo que uno será para él, pero para quien será el otro.

-Siento llegar tarde, aun me pierdo en esta ciudad. Ah por cierto Beckett este café es para ti. Con azúcar y vainilla.

Me ha traído café y ha recordado como me gusta. Tengo que recocer que empieza a gustarme que sea mi compañero. Vaya creo que estoy sonriendo.

-Mujer, blanca, apuñalada. Es joven, guapa y con dinero o eso quería aparentar .El traje que lleva cuesta 500 pavos. Me pregunto qué haría una chica así a altas horas de la madrugada sola en la calle. Prostituta de lujo podría ser la respuesta.

Vale retiro lo de que empieza a gustarme como compañero, ya están aquí sus absurdas teorías.

-Y se puede saber en qué te basas para decir eso Castle – le pongo mi mirada. Esa que mis chicos ya conocen y que saben que significa es mejor dejar de hacer el tonto-

Bueno pues gracias a las huellas dactilares hemos podido identificar a la víctima. Se llamaba Sara Doc. Y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, Castle tenía razón, era prostituta de lujo.

Hemos podido acceder a la lista de clientes gracias al ordenador que Ryan encontró en su casa.

Al final ha sido un caso sencillo. Su último trabajo fue con un cantante de rock que consumió demasiada drogado y terminó apuñalándola debido a las alucinaciones que el LSD le estaba produciendo.

Me pregunto cómo narices con solo mirarla Castle ha podido saber que la víctima era una chica de vida alegre.

Lo que tengo claro es que con él de compañero creo que el aburrimiento no es posible. Y parece que Laine y él han conectado. Se han estado echando unas miraditas todo el dia que tela. Deberé preguntar a mi amiga acerca de eso.


	5. Chapter 5

Castle nos ha invitado a la inauguración de su casa, por fin después de semanas de hospedarse en un hotel parece que por fin ha encontrado una casa que le ha convencido.

No sé si llamar a Laine para ver si quedamos y vamos juntas. Últimamente anda de lo más rara. Creo que me está ocultando algo. Bueno la voy a llamar y a ver qué me dice.

Pues nada, me tocará ir sola porque mi amiga por lo visto tiene algo que hacer antes de la fiesta y no lo puede posponer. Pero la cabrona no suelta prenda. Aunque a mi no me engaña, está acostándose con alguien porque desde hace unos días tiene un brillo especial. Tendré que averiguar quién es el desafortunado, si me escuchase decir eso seguro que no dudaba en practicar con uno de sus bisturíes sobre mí.

¿Será que ha vuelto con Javi? Venga ya Kate, tú lo sabes hacer mucho mejor. Si hubiera vuelto con Javi, éste se lo habría dicho a Ryan y el vasito de leche te lo habría ido a contar a ti corriendo.

Vasito de leche, como narices se le pudo ocurrir a Castle ese mote, por dios.

Es increíble, nunca me hubiera imaginado que alguien como Ryan tuviera tanto de Castle dentro. Le sigue en casi todas las teorías locas que propone. Menos mal que estamos Espo y yo para poner algo de cordura que sino este equipo parecería recién salido del manicomio.

Bueno querida te vas a vestir de una vez o seguimos aquí de chachara, lo digo porque al final llegaremos tarde.

Veamos, ropa informal. Vaqueros ajustados, camisa granate, las botas negras altas, si Kate las que llegan hasta por encima de la rodilla, y la cazadora de cuero negra nueva. Vale ropa decidida. ¿El pelo? Creo que me hare una coleta. Y poco maquillaje. Perfecto. Y por su puesto mi perfume con toque de cerezas.

Genial voy en tiempo. Anda mira los chicos llegan ahora también. Mejor asi subimos todos juntos.

-Ey, que puntuales llegamos todos –anda no sabía que Ryan traería a Jenny, me cae bien esta chica-

-Hola Beckett, sabíamos que tú serias puntual y no queríamos dejarte sola ante el loco de Castle.

-Muchas gracias Javi por vuestra consideración. Jenny me alegra que hayas venido.

-Gracias Kate. Te queda genial el pelo recogido en una coleta. Y estas guapísima esta noche –ains si es que es de rica esta Jenny-

-Gracias, tú estás también genial con ese vestido que has elegido.

-Bueno que subimos o nos quedamos aquí de charleta toda la noche –Cualquiera diría que Javi está enfadado por algo-

-Subimos tranquilo Javi. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-eso Kate, tú directa-

-A mí, nada. Por qué lo dices. Por cierto y como es que Laine no ha venido contigo –Ahí está la razón del enfado de Javi-

-Me dijo que tenía algo que hacer antes, y que ya nos encontrábamos aquí. Oye era el ático, ¿no?

Bueno pues nada ya estamos en la puerta. Anda mira, pero si es Laine quien nos abre.

-Hola guapa, que pronto has llegado ¿no? Pensé que tenias cosas que hacer antes de la fiesta –me está matando la curiosidad, lo reconozco-

-Y quién te ha dicho a ti que no he hecho lo que quería hacer antes –me ha giñado un ojo, esta tía es lo más. Ha estado follando antes-

Mira ahí está Castle poniendo las cervezas a los chicos. La verdad es que así vestido gana. Que culo le hacen esos vaqueros, y el azul de la camisa realza el color de sus ojos. Y ese pelo despeinado, le queda de muerte. Kate por dios, céntrate, estás hablando de tu compañero. Ya ya, pero es que esta noche está muy guapo. Y parece recién salido de la ducha.

-Kate cariño, estás en Marte, no me estás escuchando –joder, que Laine me estaba hablando-

-Perdona, qué me decías.

-Te preguntaba que si te apetecía una copa de vino o preferías una cerveza.

-Mejor vino, gracias –anda y porque va ella a la cocina a por mi vino-

-Buenas Kate, me alegra que hayas podido venir. La fiesta no sería lo mismo sin mi compañera.

-Si claro Castle como me iba a perder la fiesta –como puede tener esa sonrisa y esos pedazo ojos, me pierdo en el azul de sus ojos-

Y con las bebidas en las manos comenzamos el recorrido por la casa. En la planta de arriba hay dos habitaciones, que nos cuenta Castle aun no están amuebladas. Una será el dormitorio de invitados y otra su sala de juegos.

De que me extraño, alguien como él tenía que tener una habitación de juegos.

En la planta de abajo, además de la cocina, están el servicio, la habitación principal y el salón. El salón está presidido por una gran chimenea. Su habitación tiene incluido un servicio propio.

Tras la mini visita, nos sentamos a cenar.

Castle ha preparado pasta y de postre ha hecho un tiramisú, la verdad es que estaba todo riquísimo. Es un gran cocinero.

Tras unas cuantas copas que han dado lugar a múltiples anécdotas de todo tipo decidimos que ya es hora de marcharnos. Lanie se viene conmigo, ya que su casa me pilla de camino. Bien, así podre intentar que me cuente que narices ha estado haciendo antes de la fiesta.

-Y bien, me lo vas a contar de una vez.

-No sé a qué te refieres Kate –esta se debe pensar que nací ayer-

-Oh vamos amiga. ¿Con quién te acuestas?

-Pero, como narices lo has sabido.

-Soy policía, no se me escapa nada –lo sabía, se acuesta con alguien. Si es que soy lo más- y bien, quien es él.

-Castle.

-Caslte, qué. No me iras a decir que él lo sabe y yo no.

-Kate, que él es Castle – de qué coño está hablando. Como que el tío con el que se acuesta es mi compañero-

-Como que es Castle, y qué pasa con Javi. Yo creía que él era el hombre de tu vida. Que estabas super enamorada y esas cosas –se puede saber porque te enfadas ahora-

-No sé cómo ha sido. Las cosas con Javi cada día iban peor. Y de repente ha aparecido él y bueno.

-Y bueno, y ya está esa es tu forma de explicarlo.

-Veras, el otro hace como dos semanas me encontré con Richard, él estaba aun buscando casa. Y bueno le ayude ese día en su búsqueda. Luego fuimos a cenar y a tomar un café. Hizo que se me olvidara el mal rollo que había entre Javi y yo. Quedamos al día siguiente y al otro. Y sin darnos cuenta una tarde nos estábamos besando y bueno terminamos acostándonos en mi casa –vale, ahora es cuando la matas. Realmente no quieres saber nada más verdad, Kate-

-Ya, sin daros cuenta. No se nunca habría pensado que Castle era tu tipo.

-Mira Kate, me gusta, me lo paso bien con él, y además en la cama es la leche –creo que se me termina de desencajar la mandíbula- es lo que necesito ahora. No sé si será el hombre de mi vida. Pero ahora mismo me siento agusto con él.

Pues muy bien, mi amiga está liada con mi compañero. Genial. El día que lo dejen tendré que aguantar lloros por ambas partes.

Oh vamos Kate, porque narices piensas que les va a ir tan mal que lo van a dejar. Podías ser más positiva y creer en ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno pues hace ya dos meses que se que Lanie y Castle están juntos, y he de reconocer que parece que les va bien. Por lo menos aun no se han matado. Así que mal no les debe ir.

Tengo que reconocer que el tío si quitamos sus alocadas teorías es genial. Se desvive por sus amigos. Me sigue trayendo mi café cada mañana y se me queda una sonrisa que para que cada vez que me lo da.

Pero algo ha cambiado. Y ese algo son mis sentimientos hacia él. Mierda me estoy enamorando del novio de mi mejor amiga. Genial Kate, la chica que decía que no creía en el amor va y se enamora del único hombre que está prohibido. Porque tuvimos que ir de infiltrados en aquella misión.

DOS SEMANAS ANTES

-Beckett, Castle, a mi despacho.

-Castle que narices has hecho para que nos llame Roy al orden.

-Y porque he tenido que ser yo, puedes haber sido tú la que haya hecho algo.

Pues ahí vamos, al despacho del capitán a ver qué hemos hecho.

-Cerrad la puerta. Gracias. Seguro que os estaos preguntando la razón por la que os he llamado. A ver, en los últimos días a lo largo de todo el país han aparecido una seria de cadáveres. Parece ser que alguien está asesinando a parejas que asisten a terapia para intentar salvar sus matrimonios. El principal sospechoso se encuentra en nuestra ciudad, así que necesitamos pillarle antes de que cometa un nuevo crimen.

-Nos han asignado el caso –supongo que por eso estamos Castle y yo aquí.

-No exactamente. Beckett, Castle. Vais a ser el cebo. El caso es del FBI. Vosotros series la pareja que intenta salvar su matrimonio –vale creo que mi jefe se ha vuelto totalmente loco- Tú Castle serás Alexander Rodgers un abogado del mejor despacho de Nueva York. Y tú Kate, serás Martha O´hara también abogada pero de una ONG.

-Señor, ¿porque nosotros? –menos mal que Castle ha hecho la pregunta, porque yo creo que aun estoy asimilando todo.

-Porque sois el mejor equipo de la ciudad. Y ahora sino tenéis nada más que preguntar os aconsejo que vayáis a vuestras casas a recoger algo de ropa y en dos horas os quiero aquí. La agente Shaw del FBI os informará del resto de cosas.

Al día siguiente la agente Shaw comentó con ambos detectives la operación.

-Como ayer les comentó su capitán, tenemos un asesino en serie que está matando a parejas que acuden a terapia para salvar sus matrimonios. Elige siempre parejas que están ya en la última fase, esto es, parejas que casi han terminado la terapia y ésta ha dado resultado.

Vale Castle será mi marido, vamos a terapia y seremos el cebo de un asesino en serie. Que puede salir mal. El FBI nos cubrirá.

-Agente Shaw, porque creen que se fijará en nosotros.

-Verá detective Beckett, hasta la fecha siempre ha mato a parejas en las cuales ambos integrantes eran reconocidos abogados en sus respectivas comunidades. De igual forma siempre el marido tiene los ojos azules y la esposa los tiene de un color verde pardusco. Y entre todos los posibles candidatos que la ciudad de NY nos ofrecía, ustedes tienen el índice de resolución de casos más elevado.

Manda narices así que si Castle hubiera tenido los ojos de cualquier otro color nosotros no seriamos el cebo. Genial le tendré que dar las gracias por ese color de ojos. Vamos chica, no seas tan dura, él podría pensar lo mismo de ti. ¿Sabes que eres mi conciencia no? Lo digo porque últimamente me das mucha caña.

-Detectives deberán hacer creíble su matrimonio. Recuerden que están en la fase final y que casi han salvado el mismo. Así que muéstrense cariñosos.

-Agente, como sabremos que el sospechoso nos está vigilando.

-En las casas de todas las victimas hemos encontrado tanto micros como cámaras de vigilancia. Así que una vez que se fije en ustedes no les quepa la menor duda de que en su "casa" también serán colocados esos dispositivos. Por eso les digo que deberán ser creíbles. Una vez que sepamos que él ha colocado sus juguetes, nosotros colocaremos nuestros propios micros.

Genial, micros y cámaras. Y quiere que seamos cariñosos. Claro, ni que fuera difícil. Solo nos estará vigilando un asesino en serie y un equipo del FBI.

-De acuerdo –mira Castle dice que de acuerdo. Pero¿ en qué narices está de acuerdo?

-A ver, Castle no crees que deberíamos hablarlo antes. No sé. Vamos a estar haciéndonos pasar por un matrimonio, vamos a estar vigilados. Deberíamos ver o estudiar si existen otras posibilidades.

-Venga ya Beckett, ¿otras posibilidades? El FBI conoce perfectamente el modus operandi del sospechoso. Si ellos creen que así le cogeremos tendremos que intentarlo.

-Claro, no te has parado a pensar que tendremos que dejar nuestra vida de lado.

-¿Qué vida? Venga ya, de que narices estás hablando.

-Y Laine, que opinará tu novia de esto. No creo que le guste mucho saber que nos tenemos que hacer pasar por un matrimonio.

-Pero que me estás contando, Beckett ni que nos fuésemos a acostar juntos. Además tú eres la mejor amiga de Laine, seguro que no le importa.

Este tío es idiota cuando quiere. No puede entender que igual no quiero pasar tanto tiempo con él. Ya chica, la pregunta aquí empieza a ser porque estás poniendo tantas pegas.

-Bueno, pese a lo divertido que es ver como lográis poneros de acuerdo. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha. Vuestros equipajes ya están en vuestra casa. La dirección la tenéis en este papel. Mañana tenéis vuestra cita con el terapeuta. Y recordad nada de ponerse en contacto con nadie de aquí. ¿Todo claro?

-Todo claro –decimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Siendo así, en marcha.

Bueno pues aquí estamos, en "nuestra casa". Nos hemos encontrado con toda nuestra ropa ya colocada en vestidor de la habitación principal. Genial, la agente Saw ha dejado una nota en la nevera recordando que no está permitido dormir en habitaciones diferentes.

-Martha, te apetece cenar algo –cierto deberíamos acostumbrarnos a nuestros nuevos nombres. Está en todo mi compañero.

- Hoy te tocaba cocinar a ti, que vas a preparar Alex –veamos como cocina.

Tras cenar tranquilamente hablando de todo un poco y de nada en realidad, vamos que ambos estamos evitando el momento de irnos a la cama. Parece que para mi compi tampoco será tan divertido.

-Alex, deberíamos irnos a dormir de una vez. Mañana tenemos consulta a las 10. Te espero en la habitación no tardes –la verdad es que es divertido. Si claro pero solo hasta que se meta en tu cama.

-Será mejor que duerma en el suelo –en serio me está diciendo que no va a meterse en mi cama, igual no es tan mujeriego como pensaba.

-No lo creo Alex, recuerda lo que Shaw dijo –vamos a ver, somos adultos y estamos de misión. Cuanto antes comencemos a actuar como un matrimonio mejor-


	7. Chapter 7

Qué hora será, ya es de día. Deberíamos levantarnos, hoy tenemos nuestra primera sesión y no deberíamos llegar tarde. Joder son las 8 de la mañana, mierda nos hemos dormido.

-Alex, Alex despierta –vale o se despierta o le despierto- Alex, por dios despierta. Son las 8. Vale si en dos segundos no estás despierto yo misma te sacaré de la cama.

-Buenos días Martha, ¿siempre tienes este carácter al despertar? –mírale si encima le parece gracioso el que nos hayamos dormido- cinco minutos más y prometo levantarme. Aún es pronto.

-Pronto, son las ocho y a las diez tenemos que estar en la consulta. Así que nada de cinco minutos más, te levantas ya.

-Oh, venga solo cinco minutitos –Dios es insufrible, encima pone carita de perrito abandonado. Se creerá que conmigo eso va a funcionar.

-Eh dicho que arriba. No lo repetiré, voy a la ducha si cuando salga no estás levantado y el café no está hecho yo misma te sacaré arrastras de la cama.

-Vaya humos tienes por las mañanas. Y como se supone que me vas a sacar de la cama. Como me vas a convencer. Me darás besitos, esa sería una buena forma de convencerme.

Mejor me voy a la ducha porque si me quedo ahí igual me detienen por asesinato. Con besitos dice. Se creerá irresistible. Como narices Laine le aguanta, por dios. Qué bien sienta el agua cayendo por mi cuerpo. A ver si así logro que desaparezca el mal humor que me ha puesto Castle. Que tengo mal humor dice y que tengo humos. Si hiciera lo que se le dice a la primera seguro que no me habría puesto de mal humor. Venga Kate, deja de pensar en él y disfruta del agua.

Que es ese ruido. No puede ser. Yo le mato.

-¿Qué narices estás haciendo? –digo sacando mi cabeza por la mampara de la ducha.

-Verás es una necesidad fisiológica. Tenía que hacer pipi, así que he venido.

-Pero ¿de qué vas? No puedes esperar a que salga yo del baño o mejor aún porque no has usado el baño de la otra habitación –este tío lo que quiere es sacarme de quicio. Lo tiene todo planeado, lo sé.

-Verás es que si iba al otro no me daba tiempo. Bueno pues ya está, ahora me lavo las manos y me voy a preparar el desayuno. Por cierto ¿tardaras mucho aún en salir? – le pongo mi mirada. Esa de cómo sigas tocándome las narices igual te quedas sin ellas- lo digo por si me da tiempo a preparar tortitas o solo hago café, huevos y zumo.

Y se va como tal cosa. No me lo puedo creer. Ha entrado como Pedro por su casa. Lo tiene que hacer aposta, no puede ser así de idiota de verdad.

A ver que se supone que debería ponerme. Vale soy abogada, pero trabajo en una ONG, así que nada de traje mejor algo más informal. Pantalones negros de pitillo, camisa blanca y una americana. ¿Qué se pondrá él?

Será mejor que termine de vestirme y salga a desayunar que mi estomago dice que está vacío.

-Que bien huele, vaya pedazo desayuno que has preparado Alex. Por cierto la próxima vez que entres en el baño mientras estoy yo te romperé las piernas.

-Oh, venga querida. ¿Hubieras preferido que mi pipi estuviera por el suelo de la casa?

-No me llames querida –odio que los tíos me llamen querida, o nena, además que él no es nadie para llamarme nada. Qué bueno está el desayuno, debería decírselo- el desayuno te ha quedado de lujo, está todo riquísimo. Y deberías ir duchándote o llegaremos tarde.

* * *

Son las nueve y media solo tenemos treinta minutos para llegar a la consulta y este aun parece que no está listo. Pues ya no le digo más veces que se dé prisa. Al final llegaremos tarde. Odio la impuntualidad.

-Bueno ya estoy, nos podemos ir cuando quieras.

Qué bien le sienta esa ropa. No me había fijado lo bien que le quedan los trajes. Claro, a la comisaria siempre va en vaqueros y camiseta. Pues el traje le da un aire especial.

-Ves como si nos daba tiempo. No hacía falta correr tanto, ni enfadarse. Al final son sobran diez minutos.

- Claro, llegamos porque no hemos pillado tráfico, pero si llega a haberlo no nos hubiera dado tiempo. Y yo no me he enfadado.

-Ya, no te has enfadado. Pues lo has disimulado muy bien. Sea por lo que sea, pero hemos llegado a tiempo.

Continuamos con nuestra discusión en el ascensor y mientras esperábamos al terapeuta.

-Señores Rodgers, adelante –no me esperaba lo de Señores. Si no llega a ser porque él se ha levantado yo aun estaría sentada.

-Gracias –decimos al tiempo.

-Bueno me ha llegado su expediente, siento que mi colega no pudiera continuar las sesiones. Pero por lo que veo han avanzado mucho, parece que están a un paso de logar salvar su matrimonio.

Decidimos sentarnos juntos y él decide tomar mi mano entre las suyas. Me mira sonriendo.

-La verdad es que en estos meses si que hemos avanzado. Ahora las discusiones son cada vez más alejadas en el tiempo y bueno parece que ya no tenemos constantemente ganas de matarnos.

-Me alegro Alexander, y como ha ido la convivencia desde su última sesión. Aquí pone que hace casi un mes que no han podido acudir a ninguna.

Él me mira como pidiéndome permiso para comenzar, tan solo asiento. No pienso soltar su mano por si le tengo que romper los dedos.

-Bueno hemos tenido nuestras diferencias por razones laborales. Nos hemos chillado, insultado. Pero bueno no nos hemos matado.

-No nos hemos insultado –le miro con desaprobación- es cierto que hemos chocado algo, pero nada que no hayamos podido salvar.

-Ya, algo dice. Cariño no ha habido un solo día que lo que yo decía referente a trabajo te pareciera bien.

-Creo que estás exagerando un poco. Claro que ha habido cosas que me han parecido acertadas, y cuando eso ha sucedido te lo he dicho. Pero debes reconocer que el que tú des ideas lógicas no es muy corriente. Tiendes a soltar cualquier chorrada que te pase por el cerebro.

-¿Chorradas?, pues te recuerdo que gracias a esas chorradas hemos logrado resolver algunos problemas laborales. Que sin ellas parecía que estuvieran enquistados.

-No si ahora irás de salvador del mundo. No te creas tan importante. Sin ti también lo habríamos logrado, de hecho hemos estado haciendo durante años.

-Sé que lo hacíais pero no puedes negar que mis "chorradas" como tú las llamas están ayudando.

-Creo que… -y éste para que se mete en medio ahora. Que se calle.

-¿Ayudando dices? Nos haces perder mucho tiempo. Y que yo sepa eso no es ayudar.

-Vaya pues debes de ser la única que lo cree. Porque los jefes están contentos.

-Vale, creo que es suficiente. ¿En serio mi colega pensaba que ustedes están en la última fase de la terapia? Porque por lo que yo estoy escuchando creo que tienen muchas cosas que solucionar aun. Martha ¿no hay nada bueno de su marido que pueda decir? Y lo mismo le pregunto a usted Alexander.

Mierda, no podemos hacer que la misión fracase. Debemos hablar de ello en casa.

-Es una mujer extraordinaria. Tiene unos fuertes ideales que los defiende hasta las últimas consecuencias. Se entrega a todos aquellos que la necesitan. Es amiga de sus amigos. Concienzuda en su trabajo. Es una autentica maquina. Y tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto nunca. Y unos ojos increíbles que muchas veces hablan por ella.

-Vaya, eso está mucho mejor – ¿en serio cree eso de mi?- usted Martha que puede decir de su marido.

- Es divertido, gracioso, pelín inmaduro, egocéntrico

-Le recuerdo que eran cosas buenas lo que tenía que decir.

-Lo sé, déjeme terminar –porque narices me ha cortado- y de repente todo eso desaparece y deja paso a un hombre que es capaz de dar su vida por sus compañeros. Que es capaz de pasar horas sujetando la mano de una mujer que está rota de dolor por perder a su marido. Que logra sacar lo mejor de todos aquellos que trabajan junto a él aunque antes de eso les haya hecho volverse locos. Tiene una capacidad de fijarse en los detalles que es asombrosa. Y es un extraordinario cocinero.

Vaya no sabía que pensaba todo eso de él. Claro que lo sabías Kate, tan solo es que no lo querías reconocer.

-Bueno esto está mucho mejor. Pensando eso el uno del otro. Me pueden contar que ha pasado esta mañana para que hayan llegado enfadados. Y sobre todo porque no se dicen esas cosas mirándose a los ojos.

-La verdad, es que ha sido culpa mía. No quería salir de la cama, así que empecé a remolonear. Y luego cuando Martha estaba en la ducha entre al baño porque tenía una necesidad fisiológica. Sé que ella odia eso, pero quería sacarla un poco de quicio.

Lo sabía, sabía que lo estaba haciendo para sacarme de quicio.

-La verdad es que nos quedamos dormido. Alex sabe que odio la impuntualidad. Por eso quería que se levantase de una vez. Pero él solo decía cinco minutos más, cinco minutos más. Y luego lo del baño. Pero luego lo compensó preparando un magnifico desayuno. Café, zumo, huevos, bacón, tortitas.

-Cariño, siento mi comportamiento de esta mañana. Prometo que intentaré ser menos "infantil" –me está mirando directamente a los ojos. Dios que azul tan intenso-

-Yo también siento haber sacado las cosas de quicio. Intentaré ser más comprensiva con tus ataques de infantilidad – ¿porque he dicho esto sonriendo?.

-Bueno creo que por hoy hemos terminado. Nos veremos dentro tres días. Los deberes de estos días es que hagan cosas juntos que no tengan ninguna relación con el trabajo. Nos vemos el jueves a la misma hora.

* * *

Ya estamos fuera, debería recordarle que tenemos una misión. Así que enfados como el de antes no nos lo podemos permitir. Lo que falta es que se nos escape el asesino por una bronca así.

-Martha estaba pensando que deberíamos, en la medida de lo posible, recordar la razón por la que estamos aquí. Así que enfados como el de antes deberemos dejar de tenerlos.

-Vaya, yo estaba pensando lo mismo. Alex –le tengo que sujetar del brazo porque no se para- en serio lo siento. Siento ser a veces tan obcecada. Intentaré suavizarlo por el bien de la misión.

-Yo soy consciente de que mi forma de comportarme no ha sido la mejor. Intentaré comportarme menos como un niño y así te ayudaré a no ser tan enfadica.


	8. Chapter 8

Que hagamos cosas sin relación con el trabajo. Pues podía haber sido un poco más claro, porque a saber que se le ocurre a Castle. Miedo me da, siendo él podemos terminar jugando una partida en la consola.

-Martha querida – ha dicho querida, pues tengo que reconocer que suena bien- he pensado que podíamos pasar el día en el zoo. A ti ¿qué te parece?

-Bien, me parece una gran idea – mira así se nos pasará el día entero.

-Perfecto, tomamos el desayuno y ¿nos marchamos? ¿O prefieres que desayunemos por ahí?

-Pues la verdad es que con el día que hace, me apetece más salir a desayunar.

Bueno pues ya estamos en la calle, vamos a una cafetería del Soho que por lo visto a Castle le encanta, seguro que hay alguna rubia de bote que le sonríe con cara de tonta. Leches, pero que me está agarrando la mano. A ver Kate, que se supone que estáis casados, normal que haga esas cosas.

-¿En qué piensas? –me suelta eso de golpe, pues a ver qué contestas ahora.

-En nada, la verdad estaba intentando disfrutar del paseo.

-Bien. Sabes estás muy guapa hoy.

-¿Hoy? ¿Qué quieres decir con hoy? –pero bueno, que se habrá creído el idiota este. Decir que estoy guapa hoy, ¿eso significa que el resto de días no lo estoy?

- Todos los días estás guapa. Pero hoy estas preciosa. La ropa informal que llevas hoy, con las zapatillas y esa coleta al lado, te hacen estar más guapa si cabe –y ahí está la contestación. Y esa sonrisa que me encanta. Kate tenemos un problema.

-Gracias, tú tampoco estás nada mal así. Aunque bueno, tú siempre vistes informal. El traje te sentaba de maravilla, ¿por qué no lo usas más a menudo?

-Gracias por decir que yo tampoco estoy mal. No me siento del todo cómodo con traje, no soy yo. Me recuerda a otro tiempo. Uno que no me gusta recordar –genial Kate, has logrado que borre su sonrisa, buen trabajo.

-Lo siento. No quería hacer que te sintieras mal. Mira la cafetería que querías –menos mal que hemos llegado, me siento fatal por haberla cagado.

Que mono, me abre la puerta para que sea yo la primera en pasar. Está casi lleno, al final no tendremos mesa y nos quedaremos sin desayuno ya verás.

-Cariño, mira ahí hay una mesa. ¿Nos sentamos?

Creo que podría acostumbrarme a que me llame cariño son ninguna dificultad. La verdad es que dicho por él suena genial.

-Sí, sentémonos. La verdad es que estoy muerta de hambre.

Decidimos pedir café, zumo natural de pomelo y un bizcocho casero de naranja.

¿Por qué me está mirando así de fijamente? Igual me he manchado, será mejor que me limpie por si a caso. Pues parece que no era eso, porque sigue mirándome de la misma forma. Vale, me empieza a poner nerviosa. Mejor le pregunto algo, ya pero ¿el qué?, lo que sea Kate, lo que sea.

-¿Te gustan los animales? – ¿qué clase de pregunta absurda es esa? Ya te vale Kate, ya te vale.

-Sí, claro. Supongo que como a todo el mundo.

-Ya, lo decía porque como has propuesto ir al zoo –vamos por no decir que soy idiota y no me salió nada mejor para lograr que dejases de mirarme como lo hacías.

-Cuando era pequeño, cada domingo mi madre me llevaba al zoo. Pasábamos todo el día allí. Era el único día de la semana que estábamos juntos.

-¿Y tu padre no iba?

-Nunca he sabido quien fue mi padre. Mi madre era madre soltera –genial Kate, llevas un día que no haces más que meter la pata.

-Lo siento.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Nunca le eché en falta. Más que nada porque es algo que nunca tuve. Y según mi teoría no puedes notar la ausencia de algo que nunca has tenido. ¿Y tú que hacías los domingos?

-Mi madre, me dejaba elegir el desayuno. Casi siempre quería tortitas, huevos y zumo natural. Y después nos tirábamos todo el día viendo películas de chicas.

-Suena bien. Y ahora ¿no quedas con ellos?

-Murieron. Tuvieron un accidente de coche una noche al volver del teatro. Un conductor borracho se saltó un stop y se llevó el coche de mis padres por delante –mierda, duele tanto el recordarlo-

-Lo siento Martha, no quería hacerte sentir mal – mi mano, la ha tomado entre las suyas, y me la está acariciando. Realmente me siento mejor.

-Tranquilo, lo sé. Hace diez años de aquello, pero aún duele.

-Supongo que el otro conductor estará en la cárcel –tan sólo asiento- bien, por lo menos se hizo justicia.

-Y tu madre, ¿qué dijo cuando te viniste a NY?

-Mi madre murió hace trece años. Fue asesinada una noche al salir del trabajo –Kate igual es mejor que pases el resto del día calladita- Era abogada, llevaba el caso de una mujer maltratada. Una noche al salir del despacho el marido de su clienta la estaba esperando, mi madre intentó volver a entrar en el edificio pero el hombre fue más rápido y le seccionó la yugular. Murió desangrada en la acera.

-Lo siento, dios mío, lo siento mucho. Espero que fuera condenado.

-Lo fue, no solo mató a mi madre, también hizo lo mismo con su mujer. Aquel día decidí que sería policía. Quería poder evitar casos como ese.

-Antes de eso ¿qué hacías?

-Era guionista de televisión.

-¿En serio? – Leches eso sí que no me lo esperaba- ¿Trabajaste en alguna serie famosa?

-Bueno trabajé en Todos eran mis hijos primero y luego en Expediente X.

-Me encantaban las dos. Vaya cambio, pasar de eso a ser policía.

-Sabes, no me arrepiento. Soy mucho más feliz ahora que entonces. Me apasiona mi trabajo. Siento que soy útil, que hago cosas que realmente son importantes. Y tú ¿qué hacías antes de entrar en la policía?

-Estudiaba derecho. Pero cuando murieron mis padres me pasó igual que a ti. Quise evitar que cosas así volvieran a pasar.

Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta llevamos dos horas en aquella cafetería. Se nos había pasado media mañana sin darnos cuenta.

-Vaya, ¿te has fijado en la hora que es? Igual deberíamos cambiar de planes, es casi la hora de comer – pues me apetecía ir al zoo.

-Tienes razón. Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no comemos en la hamburguesería que hay al lado del zoo, y luego pasamos la tarde viendo animalitos?

-Alex, terminas de tener una gran idea – ambos estamos sonriendo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien hablando con alguien.

-Entonces, pongámonos en marcha preciosa.

Y ahí está de nuevo tomando mi mano entre la suya.

Estoy agotada, menudo día hemos pasado. Me pienso tirar en el sofá toda la noche. No recordaba lo cansado que es ver animalitos.

-Cariño, ¿te apetece que pidamos unas pizzas y vemos una peli en casa? No puedo con mi alma. Lo que agota ver animales, por dios –menos mal, él está igual de cansado que yo.

-Por mi perfecto. Yo elijo la peli, y tú eliges la pizza. ¿Trato hecho?

¿Por qué me tiende la mano? Ah claro para hacer el trato. Kate definitivamente cuando Castle sonríe tus neuronas se van de vacaciones.

* * *

Bueno pues hoy toca de nuevo sesión de terapia. Castle hoy ha madrugado, se ha duchado antes que yo y cuando he salido de la ducha había preparado el desayuno. Tortitas, zumo y café. Estos días juntos me habían enseñado un lado de él que no conocía. Era tierno, dulce, cariñoso, divertido, travieso. Mierda, podría acostumbrarme a estar así con él tan fácilmente.

-¿En qué vas pensando?, estás muy callada – le miro y está tan guapo, ahí está aquella sonrisa que me vuelve cada día que pasa más loca.

-Pensaba en Lanie, debe echarte de menos – Cierto Kate, ellos están juntos. Así que deja de fantasear como sería estar con él.

-No sé – no sabe, que clase de respuesta es aquella- lo mío con la forense no es algo serio. Tan solo pasamos buenos ratos juntos.

Saber eso me enfada. Vamos que casi termina de decirme que ella es sólo alguien que tiene seguro para echar un polvo. Es mi amiga leches no un trozo de carne. Este tío es idiota. Se va a enterar.

-¿Y ella sabe que la ves de esa forma? –mierda, creo que mi voz ha sonado más dura de lo que quería. Quería ir poco a poco.

-Claro. A ver yo sé quién es el hombre de su vida, y ese no soy yo. De la misma forma ella sabe que no es la mujer de mi vida. Pero mientras Espo se decide y la mujer de mi vida aparece, nosotros vivimos.

Ale eso te pasa por preguntar. Un momento, él está esperando que aparezca una mujer. Kate no te hagas ilusiones, si fueras tú no estaría revolcándose con Lanie, estaría haciéndolo contigo. Vale, esto va como el culo, ya pienso en él y yo en la cama haciendo el amor. Mierda de misión.

-Buenos días señores Rodgers, siempre tan puntuales. Adelante – ¿lo habrá dicho con segundas intenciones lo de siempre tan puntuales? A ver Kate, lo habrá dicho por decir algo. Y una cosa, ¿no podrías dejarme descansar un poquito?

-Buenos días doc – la sonrisa. ¿Pero es que Castle no puede hablar sin sonreír?

-Bueno Alex y Martha ¿cómo han ido los deberes que les encomendé?

-Querida, ¿por qué no empiezas tú?

-Pues la verdad es que hemos pasado tiempo juntos. Nada de trabajo, nada de malos rollos. Solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro –ahora miro a Castle y le sonrío, que vea que yo también se hacerlo.

-Sí Martha tiene razón, sólo hemos querido disfrutar. Hemos intentado hacer cosas diferentes. Salir a desayunar, pasear, ir al zoo, de compras, al cine, a patinar. O simplemente estar tirados en el sofá de casa sin hacer nada.

-Bien, y la sensación cual ha sido. ¿Que habéis sentido? –mejor me callo y que hable Castle, porque si no soy capaz de decir que han sido los mejores días de mi vida.

-Pues verás ha sido como descubrir de nuevo a la mujer que tenia a mi lado. Descubrir que cuando deja el trabajo fuera de su vida, es una mujer divertida, cariñosa, simpática, tierna, dulce, con imaginación. Sexi, con unos ojos que hablan, una sonrisa que enamora.

Dios, creo que he muerto, porque no puedo respirar y mi corazón ha dejado de latir. Alguien debería llamar a un médico.

-Y tú Martha ¿qué has sentido?

Pero bueno ¿nadie se va a dar cuenta de que me he muerto? Como voy a ser capaz de hablar.

-¿Cariño estás bien? – por favor que deje de llamarme cariño, querida, amor. Vale Kate respira y contesta leches.

-Sí, tranquilo Alex. La verdad es que me ha encantado. Me ha gustado redescubrir al hombre que tengo al lado. Es fácil quererle. Cuando vuelva a ser el del trabajo tan solo tendré que recordar que es lo que me gusta de él.

Ale, y no digo nada más. Porque lo que me falta decir es que me he enamorado de él.

-Me alegra comprobar que mi colega tenía razón acerca de la fase en la que está su relación. Ahora quiero hacer una cosa con vosotros. Quiero ver como os besáis – le mato, ya está. Si mato al tipo éste mis problemas se terminan.

-Quieres que nos besemos aquí, delante de ti.

-Así es Alex, quiero ver la química que hay entre vosotros.

Castle no te pongas en pie, dile que no por favor. ¿Kate sabes que no estás hablando en voz alta, verdad? Y además deja de hacer el idiota, te mueres por un beso suyo. Y yo también.

Se ha acercado a mí, me ha tomado las manos y me ha levantado del sillón. Ha posado sus manos en mi cintura, sus ojos están fijos en los míos. Ahora sus ojos miran mis labios, una de sus manos ha llegado hasta mi mejilla, me la está acariciando. Sus dedos recorren mis labios, dios creo que estoy a punto de lanzarme a por su boca. Me acerca, y por fin sus labios se posan en los míos. Es un beso dulce, tierno, suave. Va ganando en intensidad, su lengua consigue permiso y entra en mi boca. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran, comienza entre ellas una batalla, siento su mano en mi nuca, mis manos recorren su espalda. Me cuesta respirar, comenzamos a disminuir la intensidad del beso, por fin dejamos un beso dulce en los labios del otro. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, me cuenta recuperar el aliento. El besa mi cabeza. Estoy perdida, estoy locamente enamorada de este hombre.

-No hay duda, tenéis química suficiente para hacer volar un laboratorio – ¿de qué está hablando? Ah sí, que era un experimento, cierto- bueno la sesión por hoy ha terminado, nos veremos dentro de una semana, y según haya ido igual os doy el alta.

En la calle, bien, por fin estamos en la calle. Puedo respirar, necesitaba el aire. ¿Por qué estará tan callado Castle?

-Alex, ¿quieres hacer algo especial hoy?

-Tengo hambre, vayamos a un italiano. ¿Te apetece?

-Sí claro.

Comemos en silencio, algo no va bien, lo presiento. Desde que hemos salido de la terapia Castle casi no habla. Está serio y no ha sonreído ni una vez. Mierda, igual no le ha gustado el beso.

-Martha me duele la cabeza, si no te parece mal voy a irme a casa.

-Vale, cogemos un taxi y volvemos.

-No hace falta que vengas. Puedo ir yo, tú disfruta de la tarde –vale definitivamente algo le pasa.

-No pienso dejarte solo.

Mientras regresamos a casa, recibimos una llamada de Shaw. Ha picado el anzuelo, y al salir de la consulta se ha dirigido a nuestra casa, ha plantado las cámaras y los micros. Ya no hay dudas, el terapeuta es el asesino. Pero necesitan pillarle con las manos en la masa. O sea, en nosotros.

Nada más llegar a casa Alex se desnuda, se pone pijama y se mete en la cama. Realmente parece enfermo, está pálido. Decido dejarle dormir, cierro las cortinas, apago la luz y cierro la puerta de la habitación.

Han pasado ya dos horas y Castle continua en el dormitorio. Decido ir a ver qué tal está, me lo encuentro en el baño está vomitando. Vale, esto ya no es imaginación mía. Está enfermo.

-Alex, voy a llamar al médico –su mano me retiene. Me mira, y trata de sonreír.

-Cariño ya sabes, es una migraña. Me tomaré la medicación ahora y en unas horas pasará.

Migrañas, no sabía que las padeciera. Claro que no lo sabías, no sabes casi nada de él.

Le ayudo a levantarse, decide que antes de salir se va a dar una ducha. Sé que debería salir, pero decido quedarme allí, no quiero que si se marea esté solo.

Le ayudo a secarse, parece un niño desvalido. Le acerco un pijama limpio, se doy el cepillo con la pasta para que se pueda lavar los dientes, y después le acerco el elixir. No puedo evitarlo y le peino. Me sonríe, me da las gracias. Y me pierdo, se que nunca volveré a verle de la misma forma. En ese instante soy consciente de que él es el hombre que he esperado toda mi vida. Se acerca más a mí y me besa en la mejilla.

Salimos del baño agarrados de la mano.

Se acerca a su cajón de la mesilla y toma las pastillas en su mano libre. Vamos a la cocina y se las toma.

Seguimos en silencio, no sé qué decir. Solo quiero abrazarle, besarle, quiero que me haga el amor.

Se sienta en el sofá, y tira de mí. Me sienta en sus rodillas.

-Cariño, ¿te apetece comida china? –me apetece lo que quieras. Pero eso no se lo puedo decir.

-Perfecto. Voy a llamar.

Cuando voy a levantarme me vuelve a sujetar, y me besa. Me besa en la boca, es un beso igual al del despacho del terapeuta. Me derrito entre sus brazos, sus labios recorren mi cuello y no lo puedo evitar, de mi sale un gemido. Entonces se separa.

-Ahora sí puedes ir a pedir la cena.

Odio esta misión, me ha besado porque sabe que nos vigila.

* * *

**Bueno me voy de vacaciones así que hasta el día 18 de junio no podré actualizar esta historia.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sé donde quiero dormir el resto de mi vida. Entre sus brazos, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo su brazo rodeando mi cintura y con su mano en mi espalda, dejar mi brazo descansar sobre su estomago.

Hasta dormido sonríe. ¿En qué pensará? Uy, ahora parece que está hablando, mueve los labios. Sea lo que sea que está soñando le ha borrado la sonrisa, no me gusta. Quiero que vuelva mi sonrisa favorita. Está intranquilo, voy a probar a acariciarle el brazo igual así se tranquiliza y vuelve a sonreír. Parece que surte efecto se está calmando, y ahí está la sonrisa.

Debería despertarlo va siendo hora de que nos levantemos, pero se está tan bien entre sus brazos. Mejor espero un poco.

¿Qué coño es eso? A ver Kate, querida, si querías seguir en esa postura un poco más deberías haber apagado el despertador. Si es que estás empanada chica.

Será mejor que le suelte, sí corre, que se está despertando, venga date la vuelta. Bien, lo has logrado.

-Buenos días Martha –mira como se estira que ruidito hace.

-Hola Alex. ¿Qué tal has dormido? – bien él ha dormido bien, y tú Kate lo has hecho genial entre sus brazos.

-Bien, la verdad que muy bien. ¿Y tú preciosa?

-Genial, como hace tiempo que no dormía.

-Me alegro –tiene el pelo totalmente alborotado, está tan mono.

-Amor, es hora de levantarse – Amor, amor, amor. Ha salido solo de mi boca. Podría pasar el resto de mi vida llamándole amor.

Dios me quiere matar. Se ha acercado a mí y me está besando. No voy a salir con vida de esta misión, lo sé.

-Ahora, sí podemos levantarnos preciosa.

El teléfono de Castle suena. No sé con quién habla pero por su gesto diría que no es nada bueno.

-Cariño, era mi prima Sara – ¿de qué narices me está hablando?- para decirnos que el tío Paul está en camino. Deberíamos ir a la ducha. Le recibiremos como es debido.

Sara, Paul, no me entero. La ducha, pero no querrá que nos duchemos juntos. Oh mierda, ya he caído, joder ando espesa. El sospechoso viene a por nosotros. En marcha.

Antes de entrar al baño escucho el agua caer, abro la puerta y allí está él esperando.

-Preciosa, duchémonos juntos, hace mucho que no nos amamos bajo el agua – OMG.

Y ahí vamos quitándonos la ropa, y metiéndonos bajo la ducha. Por dios que llegue pronto Shaw o le violaré.

Kate, ataca. ¿Pero has visto los abdominales que se marca el tío? Y el culo, ¿qué me dices del culo? Joder y se depila. Ni un pelito en las piernas, ni axilas, ni mierda se ha puesto una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Claro Kate, para eso son las toallas que siempre están dentro de la ducha, para que llegado el momento os tapéis. Además de que te quejas si lo primero que has hecho nada más entrar es enrollarte en una.

No le has dejado disfrutar de las vistas y él hace lo mismo.

Dios no aguantaré mucho más. Necesito comerle la boca.

-Alto, FBI, suelte el arma – salvada, estoy salvada. Shaw ha llegado.

-Chicos, todo controlado ya podéis salir.

-Gracias Jordan –anda lo hemos dicho al mismo tiempo.

-Aquí tenéis ropa seca, será mejor que os vistáis antes de salir de baño – ¿por qué me ha guiñado el ojo, y por qué sale riéndose?

Bueno pues todo ha terminado ya estamos de regreso en la comisaría, Jordan como la ha llamado Castle ha logrado la confesión del terapeuta. Caso cerrado, y nosotros ya podemos volver a nuestras vidas.


	10. Chapter 10

TIEMPO PRESENTE

Nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo desde la puñetera misión. Cada noche cuando me voy a mi cama sólo puedo pensar en que él no está junto a mí. En que él estará en la cama de Lanie, odio a mi amiga.

Mis labios echan de menos a sus nuevos amigos, mis manos extrañan sus manos. Necesito ver su sonrisa, necesito escucharle llamarme preciosa, cariño.

Estoy locamente enamorada de ese hombre. Mierda me he ido a enamorar del único hombre prohibido de toda la ciudad de NY.

Esta noche saldré de caza. Decidido buscaré un tipo que no esté mal y me lo llevaré a la cama. Así borraré su imagen de mi cerebro.

Pues aquí estoy en La Guarida, me encanta esta vieja taberna. Me tomaré una cerveza. Mira aquel tío no hace otra cosa que mirarme, la verdad es que no está nada mal. Le voy a sonreír. Perfecto viene hacia mí, la sonrisa ha surtido efecto.

-Hola preciosa – preciosa no, eso sólo me lo puede llamar Castle- ¿te apetece tomarte una copa conmigo?

-Claro, la noche es joven y quiero divertirme – decido morderme el labio inferior. Sé que eso les vuelve locos.

-Nos divertiremos, te lo aseguro –su mano está en mi culo. Claro Kate, te le has insinuado, qué esperabas.

-Veremos que sabes hacer para que yo me divierta. Soy muy exigente – Kate, frena o el tío te arrastrará a los baños del local.

Mierda se ha lanzado a mi boca. Sus besos no son como los de Castle, no me gusta la sensación que estoy sintiendo mientras su lengua juega con la mía. Esa es mi teta, que la suelte. No quiero que me sobe. A ver Kate, decídete. Querías follar con un desconocido para olvidarte de Castle, pues aprovecha.

Mierda, no puede ser. Castle está en medio del local mirándome.

Me separo del tío.

-Mira, lo siento, creo que esto es un error – ale, no quiero seguir con el juego. Quiero ir con Castle.

-Pero ti eres una calienta pollas. Vete a la mierda – se ha enfadado, en otro momento le habría partido la cara, pero ahora debo salir tras Castle.

Corre que se va.

-Castle –grito para que pare y me espere.

Por fin llego a su altura, no se ha parado. Me ha oído y ha seguido caminando.

-Castle –le tomo del brazo.

Por fin se gira y me mira. Mierda nunca le había visto esa mirada. Echa fuego por los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres Beckett?

-Yo te he visto en el bar y pensé que quizás podríamos tomarnos algo juntos – estoy nerviosa.

-Y tu amigo, ¿qué hacemos con él? ¿Yo bebo mientras él te soba o como lo hacemos?

-Vamos, ese tío no es nadie.

-Pues para no ser nadie te estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla y sobaba con total libertad tu cuerpo – está siendo muy desagradable.

-Qué estás insinuando Castle –estoy va a terminar mal, lo sé.

-Nada Beckett, no insinúo nada. Solo digo lo que he visto. O me vas a negar que estabas encantada con el tío ese.

-Si hubiese estado tan encantada con él, no estaría ahora aquí contigo.

-Igual es que queréis hacer un trío o algo – se ha pasado.

-Eres idiota Castle – al mismo tiempo que digo eso le suelto una bofetada.

Vale la noche ha terminado por ser una mierda. Le he pegado a Castle, él me ha mirado con furia, se ha dado la vuelta y se ha montado en el primer taxi que ha pasado por allí. Yo he regresado a casa andando, super cabreada, y claro para que la noche fuera redonda ha comenzado a diluviar. Así que ahora estoy en casa, empapada, enfadada, y sintiéndome una mierda.

Lo mejor que puedo hacer es darme una ducha y meterme en la cama. Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué se ha enfadado tanto conmigo Castle?

Vaya fin de semana que me he pasado. Todo el día estornudando. Claro con la manta de agua que me cayó el otro día normal. Lo raro es que no haya terminado en el hospital. Encima he estado llamando a Castle para disculparme y no me ha cogido las llamadas. Seguro que estaría en la cama con Lanie. Y yo mientras aquí medio muerta.

Será mejor que salga de la cama de una santa vez o llegaré tarde al trabajo.

Bueno pues ya estoy duchadita, pero que bien huelo. Y maquillada casi no se me notan las ojeras. Debería hacerme una coleta, Castle dijo que me quedaba genial.

A ver, Kate, qué más da lo que dijera. Lo hacía sólo por la misión, además recuerda que está con tu amiga.

Te odio. ¿No podrías estar un poco callada? ¿Qué más te da que me haga ilusiones por un segundo?

Encima me dices que me calle, manda huevos. Pero si eres tú la que no me deja en paz. Que desde que llegó el nuevo no me dejas descansar ni cinco minutos. Ni durmiendo me dejas en paz. Todo el rato hablando o pensando en Castle. Agotadita me tienes Katie, agotadita. Si pudiera cambiarme de cuerpo lo haría que lo sepas, pero ya ves, tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida siendo la voz interior de una perturbada.

En la comisaria, y en tiempo, si es que soy la leche. Ale, a ver cómo narices me comporto con Castle. Igual subo por las escaleras y así pienso en algo que decirle.

-Kate, hola preciosa – vaya si es mi amiga.

-Hola Lanie. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? –debo ser masoca. Ahora me tocará aguantar lo genial que se lo ha pasado con mi futuro marido.

-Inolvidable –eso te pasa por preguntar. A ver si aprendes a tener la boca cerrada- ¿tienes tiempo para un café y te cuento?

-Voy arriba, y si no tengo nada bajo a la morgue y hablamos – por favor que haya un muerto.

-Vale, te espero abajo.

Pues esto de subir andando es cansado. Joder si me falta el aire. Creo que nunca más lo volveré a hacer. Ahora a ver a los chicos y con suerte tendremos un caso y me libraré de la charla con Lanie.

Katie, ¿pero tú te estás escuchando? Que estás pidiendo que haya un muerto. Lo que yo decía. Eres una perturbada. Además si hay un muerto te libras de Lanie pero pasarás todo el tiempo con Castle. Vamos irías de Málaga a Malagón.

-Buenos días chicos. ¿Qué tenemos? – qué raro Castle no está.

-Tiempo libre, eso tenemos Beckett. Está todo super tranquilo – mira que bien. Pues Javi y Ryan están tan contentos.

-Bueno entonces bajo a tomar un café con Lanie. Si entra algo me dais un toque.

Venga respira, y adentro.

-Hola Lanie, al final tengo tiempo para ese café.

-Perfecto – no me había fijado antes, pero Lanie no tiene buena cara.

-¿Estás bien?

-La verdad es que no. Castle y yo hemos tenido una super bronca – Kate, como ahora te alegres por ellos me pondré en huelga.

-Vaya, lo siento. ¿Qué ha pasado? – no me alegro, es mi amiga, puede que esté algo loca pero no soy mala gente.

- La verdad es que no lo sé. El viernes yo había quedado con mi hermana y dijimos de vernos más tarde. Cuando él llegó a mi casa venía con un cabreo del diez. Nada de lo que yo decía le parecía bien.

- Vaya. Yo creía que os iba bien.

- A ver, ni bien ni mal. Nos divertíamos juntos, pero eso era todo. Los dos sabíamos que lo que teníamos no era serio. Él no era el hombre de mi vida ni yo era la mujer de su vida. Pero mientras esas personas llegaban, nosotros lo pasábamos bien.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás mal por haber terminado con él? Me refiero a que si ambos sabíais lo que había no deberías estar jodida.

-No estoy mal por haberlo dejado. Estoy jodida por como ha sucedido. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que terminaríamos con una bronca. Pensé que lo dejaríamos cuando nos cansásemos de divertirnos sin más.

- Entiendo. Lo siento Lanie –joder no tengo ni idea de que debería decir.

- No pasa nada. Sólo espero poder tener una buena relación con él.

-Seguro que lo logras. Oye, y ¿no sabes la razón del enfado de él?

- Le pregunté un montón de veces, pero no soltó prenda. Pero yo creo que algo le pasó que le hizo daño. Alguien le hizo sentirse mal. Seguro que fue la loca de su primera ex mujer.

-Pudiera ser. Bueno y ahora ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a intentar recuperar a Javier?

-No lo sé Kate. Le quiero, pero con Javi todo es complicado. Veremos que nos trae el tiempo. Y tú, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-¿Yo? – de qué narices habla.

-Sí tú. Vamos Kate, habría que estar ciega para no ver lo que te pasa.

- ¿De qué narices se supone que estás hablando?

-Kate querida, a ti te guste alguien. Se nota a la legua. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Venga ya Lanie. No me gusta nadie. A ti los líquidos de las autopsias te han afectado el cerebro – a ver como sales de ésta. Porque como le vas a decir que te mueres por los huesos de Castle.

- A mi no me engañas. A ti te gusta alguien. ¿Quién es él?

-Que pesada. Ya te eh dicho que no me gusta ningún tío.

-Ya, y yo me chupo el dedo. Te gusta alguien, y ¿sabes una cosa? Si es quien yo creo, me alegraría un montón, porque sois tal para cual – a ver, ¿me está diciendo lo que yo creo que me está diciendo?

- En serio Lanie, déjalo ya – no puedo decírselo, joder. Que termina de dejarlo con él.

- Kate precios. La vida son dos días. Deberías disfrutarlos. No pierdes nada por intentarlo. Arriésgate, intenta ser feliz por una vez en tu vida. Ponte delante de él y díselo. Dile, Castle me gustas, y quiero intentar algo contigo.

Vale creo que mi mandíbula se ha desencajado totalmente. Que mi amiga me está diciendo que salga con su ex. Esto no es sano, no está bien. Ella no debería estar dándome permiso. Además ni que fuera tan fácil. Igual se lo suelto a Castle y me manda a la porra.

Katie cariño, si Lanie te está diciendo eso, ¿no crees que será porque ella sabe algo que tú aún no?

Ya, ¿algo como qué?

Madre mía Katie, no sé cómo has logrado tener alguna relación. ¿Tú por qué crees que Castle se puso tan cabreado el viernes? No lo pillas, ¿verdad? Le gustamos. O sea, tú le gustas. Está loquito por tus huesos.

-Kate, ¿me estás escuchando? –joder, me había olvidado de Lanie.

-Sí, claro.

-Ya, estás en Babia Kate. De verdad amiga, por mi no hay problema en que lo intentes con Castle. Atrévete.


	11. Chapter 11

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora que Lanie me da permiso para liarme con Castle? Oye estoy esperando una respuesta. Manda huevos pero ahora donde se ha metido minikate. Joder, bueno no pasa nada. Soy capaz yo sola de encontrar la respuesta.

-Beckett a mi despacho.

Eso ha sonado feo, creo que el capitán está enfadado.

-Señor, ¿quería algo?

-Si no quisiera algo no la habría llamado detective – vale, está enfadado.

-Claro señor. Ha sido una pregunta absurda.

-Sí, lo ha sido. Bueno a ver, el detective Castle ha solicitado unos días libres. Por lo visto ha pasado algo y necesita salir de la ciudad – se va, pero no se puede ir. Tengo que hablar con él.

-¿Y por qué se va? Señor.

-Porque ha pasado algo y tiene que salir de la ciudad. Beckett ¿tú me prestas atención cuando te hablo, o simplemente me ignoras?

-Perdón señor, claro que presto atención. Me refería a que si sabía que le había ocurrido al detective para tener que ausentarse de la ciudad.

-No, no lo sé. Es su vida privada y no suelo meterme en la vida de mis hombres. Él sólo ha pedido unos días, no ha comentado la razón y yo no he preguntado. Y por lo que veo tú tampoco sabes nada. Por eso te llamaba quería preguntarte si ha pasado algo que haya hecho a Castle replantearse su estancia en esta comisaria.

-Hasta donde yo sé señor, no ha pasado nada. Pero ¿crees que va a dejarnos para siempre?

-No lo sé. No me gustaría perderlo, es un activo para esa comisaria. Así que Beckett vaya y hable con él. Averigüe en que le podemos ayudar. Es una orden. Vaya ya.

Lanie me da permiso para que lo intente con Castle, el capitán me ordena que hable con él. Pero donde narices encuentro yo a Castle.

Minikate, sé que he dicho que puedo arreglármelas sin ti, pero te necesito. Por favor aparece.

Perdona estaba agotada, me tienes agotada Katie. Debo haberme perdido algo, porque estás histérica. Respira e intenta relajarte porque el corazón está a punto de salirse del pecho. Y si el corazón se te sale la palmas, y si tú la palmas yo también lo haré así que relájate. Mientras yo hablaré con tu memoria para que me cuente qué ha pasado.

Bueno, y ¿piensas quedarte todo el día sentada en tu silla? Deberíamos ir a casa de Castle a ver si está aún allí. Y por favor si lo encontramos lo primero que debes hacer es disculparte por la forma en la que actuaste el viernes.

Mierda, aquí no hay nadie, no abre la puerta.

Ya suele suceder eso cuando la gente no llama. Katie por dios llama a la puerta, es imposible que sepa que estás aquí. Tengo una duda, me vas a devolver algún día a la Katie inteligente, segura o vas a continuar en este estado de estupidez el resto de tu vida. Lo digo para ir viendo como me puedo suicidar. No creo que aguante mucho más esta nueva fase tuya.

Joder, si es que parezco boba desde que Castle apareció en mi vida. Tengo que solucionar esto como sea.

¿Por qué sigue sin abrir?, si estoy escuchado la tele. Joder, que no he llamado. Ahora sí ya he dado los golpecitos en la puerta, y se escuchan pasos, bien me abre.

-Que quieres Beckett.

-Hola, sólo quería saber si estabas bien – definitivamente tú eres tonta. La respuesta era a ti, Castle te quiero a ti.

-Pues ya ves que estoy bien. Ahora ya puedes irte.

-Ya, me alegro.

-Te importa quitar el pie para que pueda cerrar.

-Sí claro. Perdona – reacciona Katie por dios que te cierra la puerta en las narices- Espera, Castle hazme otra vez la pregunta.

La madre que te parió, mira que cara se le ha quedado con eso de hazme de nuevo la pregunta.

-De qué estás hablando Beckett.

-Pregúntame otra vez que es lo que quiero.

-Para qué si ya lo sé.

-Pues porque quiero volver a contestar.

-Beckett, ¿has tomado algo?

Claro piensa que estás borracha o drogada, y lo que pasa es que eres idiota. Pero qué he hecho yo para terminar siendo tu minikate.

-Joder, Castle. Pregúntame qué es lo que quiero. Para que te pueda contestar que te quiero a ti. Que por eso he venido hasta aquí. Que no quiero que te vayas, que te necesito cerca. Venga qué te cuesta preguntar de nuevo.

- En serio Kate, ¿qué te has tomado?

-Castle por favor, solo quiero contestar lo que debería haber dicho la primera vez – vale, tiempo. Por qué Castle se está descojonando-

-Kate, terminas de decir que me quieres a mí, que no quieres que me vaya, que me necesitas en tu vida. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?

-Eh, vale. Estoy nerviosa. Más bien estoy histérica. No quiero perderte. Me he enamorado de ti. Y pensar que te puedes ir me hace daño.

-Creo que será mejor que pases. Nos tomaremos un café y hablaremos. Pero mejor lo haremos dentro o mis vecinos creerán que ambos estamos locos.

Bueno se lo he dicho y no me ha mandado a la mierda, eso es bueno.

Ya pero hubiera sido mejor si recordaras haberlo dicho.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar. Kate terminas de decir que me quieres. Y sin embargo me cuesta creerte.

¿Cómo que le cuesta creerme? A ver Katie cariño, que hace tres días un tío te estaba comiendo la boca y sus manos recorrían tu anatomía. Es normal que le cueste entenderlo.

-Castle, ¿me puedes dar un vaso de agua? Es que tengo la garganta seca.

-Claro, ahora mismo te lo traigo.

-Gracias – vale ahora ya has bebido, así que ponte a hablar de una vez- Castle necesito decirte que me he enamorado de ti. Al principio cuando te conocí me exasperabas –por fin, ahí está mi chica inteligente. Por fin ha vuelto- no podía entender tu forma de actuar. Yo tampoco quería un compañero nuevo, pero ya que me lo habían impuesto tendría que aceptarlo. Poco a poco eso fue cambiando y a medida que me dejaste conocerte un poco empecé a sentir cosas diferentes por ti. Empecé a necesitar tus cafés de por la mañana, tus absurdas teorías, tu sonrisa. Pero cuando me quise dar cuenta de ello tú habías comenzado algo con mi mejor amiga.

-Kate, yo…

-Deja que termine Rick, por favor. Porque si paro ahora quizás no vuelva a reunir el valor suficiente para abrirme a ti. Después llegó nuestra misión, y durante ella me enamoré perdidamente de ti. Pero tú seguías con Lanie. Por eso el otro día decidí salir. Necesitaba tratar de olvidarte. Necesitaba sacarte de mi corazón, de mi cerebro. Todo iba más o menos bien hasta que te ví. No pude continuar, necesité salir corriendo tras de ti, explicarte que aquel hombre no era nada. Que mi corazón era tuyo.

-Me enfadé. Dios no te puedes imaginar lo que sentí al verte en brazos de aquel tipo. Estaba besando los labios por los que muero. Estaba acariciando el cuerpo que me vuelve loco. Si me llego a quedar allí le habría matado por estar haciendo eso con la mujer a la que amo.

Oe, oe, oe, oe, oe, me ama. Castle me ama. Soy la caña, él me ama. Fiesta, que fantástica, fantástica es la fiesta. Nos vamos de fiesta, hay que celebrarlo. Vale por qué me está mirando con esa cara.

Katie cariño, igual tiene algo que ver el hecho de estar dando saltos en mitad de su salón, igual eh. Pero vamos que puede que esté equivocada.

-Perdona, yo no quería parecer una perturbada. Sólo es que me he sentido genial al escuchar que tú también sientes algo por mí.

-Cariño, me vuelves loco. Literalmente loco. Lanie y yo hemos terminado.

-Lo sé. Y sabes otra cosa. Ella me ha dicho que me lanzase que fuera a por ti.

-Es genial esa mujer. Espero que logre encauzar su relación con Espo. Volviendo a nosotros. Quiero que lo intentemos, pero quiero ir despacio. Quiero que ambos estemos seguros de que lo que sentimos es real y no producto de las dos semanas de misión. Te quiero Kate, y quiero que esto funcione. Y si para ello tenemos que ir con pies de plomo lo haremos.

-Eso significa ¿que no me vas a besar? Porque me muero por tus labios desde que me has abierto la puerta.

-Preciosa, de mis besos no te vas a librar. Me encanta besarte. Pero sí que quiero que nos lo tomemos con calma.

-Estoy de acuerdo, yo también quiero que esto funcione – espera, como de calmado irá esto. Lo digo porque yo estoy deseando comprobar eso que dijo Lanie de que Castle es un máquina en la cama.


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno pues de momento nada de nada, eso sí soy adicta a sus besos. Por dios como besa el tío. Nadie me había enseñado las puertas del cielo sólo con un beso. Joder, tengo los labios hinchados. A ver que se me ocurre cuando llegue a la 12th. ¿Debería llamarle para darle los buenos días?

Katie preciosa, que hace sólo tres horas que te has ido de su casa. Mejor espera a llegar a comisaría y se los das allí. Que vamos a parecer unas necesitadas y muertas de hambre por dios.

¿Qué se habrá puesto? ¿Cómo vendrá vestido al trabajo? Seguro que está guapísimo, es que está para comérselo. Bueno pues ya estoy en el curro. Ahora a saludar a los chicos como si nada.

-Buenos días.

-Hola jefa. Vaya cara de felicidad que traes.

-Pues no sé por qué lo dices Ryan –eso tú Katie no te pongas a la defensiva.

-Nada, nada. Déjalo – y decías que les saludarías como si nada, ¿no?

-¿Tenemos algún caso nuevo Javi?

-Nada, toca papeleo – mierda con lo aburrido que eso es, Katie sálvame, inventa algo please.

-Alguien ha visto a Castle, es raro que no haya llegado aún – ¿ansiosa por verlo Katie? Cállate minikate que tú también te mueres por ver su sonrisa.

-Él y el capitán salieron hace un rato. Pero ni idea de dónde han ido.

Mira no hay mal que por bien no venga, casi he logrado terminar todos los informes. ¿Qué hora será? joder han pasado tres horas y el capitán y Castle aun no han regresado. ¿Dónde habrán ido? Ese olor, no puede ser otra cosa. Mi café, él está aquí.

-Buenos días Beckett, tu café – contente, no saltes a su boca. Venga tú puedes estar como si tal cosa. Ya pero sería mejor él colaborara y no sonriera de esa forma. Dios se ha puesto traje.

-Gracias Castle. Te sienta bien el traje, ¿cómo es que hoy vienes así vestido?

-Pues verás – no, no, no. Que no se acerque tanto a mí. Así va a ser difícil contenerse- una hermosa mujer, me dijo el otro día que me sentaba muy bien. Que me hacia super atractivo. Y claro hay que dar gusto a las mujeres.

-¿Mujeres? ¿En plural? – de eso nada. Qué coño va a dar gusto a mujeres. Sólo me va a dar gusto a mí.

- ¿No? – Katie cariño creo que nos está tomando el pelo.

-No, ni de coña. Nada de plural. Te recuerdo que soy policía y tengo un arma – ya y él también. Estáis empatados.

-¿Me está amenazando detective?

-No, le estoy advirtiendo detective – y que se aleje de una santa vez o no respondo.

Y se va a su mesa descojonado. Pues yo no le veo la gracia. No quiero tener que preocuparme de que mi novio tontee con otras mujeres.

Pues ya estoy de mala leche.

A ver Katie cariño, que él sólo te estaba tomando el pelo. Que no va a tontear con nadie.

Ya, pues yo te recuerdo que él salía con Lanie y tonteaba con migo. Joder pero que narices hago hablando conmigo misma.

Eso me pregunto yo cada día cuando me pides consejo.

-Beckett, tenemos un caso. ¿Te vienes?

-Claro Castle voy – por fin algo de acción.

Ascensor, lento, sus labios en mis labios, sus manos en mis caderas, su lengua abriéndose paso hasta llegar a la mía. Ascensor, lento.

La madre del cordero, vaya morreo que se están dando. Deberían poner rombos o algo que lo avisase. Que calor me está entrando. La leche que está metiendo la mano por debajo de la blusa de mi Katie. La teta, le está sobando la teta. Les pillan, les van a pillar. Joder que sudores. La leche que mi Katie está gimiendo. Que paren, que alguien llame a los bomberos.


	13. Chapter 13

Vaya mierda Castle ha recibido una llamada de su ex y ha salido disparado. Ha ido a su casa a preparar la maleta. Genial va a estar en LA con la loca de su ex cinco días. Por lo que Lanie me ha contado cada vez que esos dos se ven terminan en la cama. Solo de imaginarme que eso pueda pasar me cabreo. Mierda no voy a poder aguantar cinco días. Me dará un infarto.

A ver, Katie cariño, ahora estáis juntos. Tranquila no va a pasar nada entre ellos.

Tranquila me dice, como voy a estar tranquila seguro que la bruja asquerosa esa le mete mano en cuanto le vea. Le restregará las tetas por la cara, se le insinuará, se rozará contra él.

Para, Katie, si te pones a pensar en eso te volverás aún más majareta de lo que ya estás. Repite con migo, no va a pasar nada, él me va a ser fiel. Venga que tú puedes decirlo.

Como se nota que no estás enamorada, si no entenderías mis miedos.

Katie, te recuerdo que no soy real. Tan solo soy tu lado racional, o al menos lo que queda de él. Así que si tú estás enamorada yo lo estoy también.

Cállate. N me ayudas nada. Mira será mejor que me vaya a dar una vuelta. No hace falta que vengas.

Pero como quieres que no vaya. Que soy tú, por dios. Quiero, no necesito que vuelva mi Kate.

Bueno pues nada, llevo una hora dando vueltas y no me he relajado. Sigo imaginándome a mi novio revolcándose con esa pelandrusca. Mi novio, pero que bien suena esa frase leches.

Anda mira si está Castle esperándome en la puerta. Que mono.

-Hola, si llego a saber que ibas a volver te habría esperado – y ahora me lanzo a por sus labios.

-Que rico, si cada vez que estemos una hora separados me vas a recibir así, tendré que ir pensando en pasar más tiempo lejos de ti. – me lo como, si es que es adorable. Katie, te recuerdo que estabas cabreada. Cállate mini, cállate.

-¿Quieres pasar? – no, ha venido hasta aquí para quedarse sentado en el suelo delante de tu puerta.

-Claro. Cariño quiero hablar contigo. – Cariño seguido de tenemos que hablar suele ser algo malo. Mejor le digo que yo no quiero hablar- Deberías ir preparando la maleta nuestro vuelo sale en cuatro horas.

Alto, ¿maleta, nuestro vuelo? Pero para qué narices necesito yo preparar nada.

Igual para ir con él a LA, vamos pero eso es sólo una suposición por mi parte. Ves te dije que no tenías nada que temer. Si es que eres tontita.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya contigo a LA?

-Claro amor. No pensarías que iba a ir sin ti. Serán como unas vacaciones. Los dos juntos. Playa, sol. Será genial. Sin horarios, sin asesinatos, solos los dos.

-Bueno con tu ex –eso tú saca otra vez la ex.

-Sí ella estará. Pero tranquila no nos molestará. Realmente vamos porque se casa en dos días y no quiero perderme eso. Por fin me libraré de ella. Estaremos solos tú y yo. Todo el día haciendo el amor.

-Y no podríamos empezar ya – me muero por sentirlo dentro de mí.

-Me encantaría, pero recuerda nuestro vuelo sale en cuatro horas. Si empezamos lo perderemos. Pero tranquila preciosa, vas a suplicarme descansar.

-Fantasma, serás tú el que suplique un descanso – creo que sería mejor parar el juego o no llegaremos al avión.

-Cariño, yo nunca me canso de ti – que se aleje, ¿por qué narices me tiene que susurrar así? Joder si es que es sentir su aliento en mi cuello y me pone a mil. Esto no puede ser sano.

-Ya veremos detective, ya veremos – ale, yo también le susurro y de paso recorro con mi boca su cuello. A esto podemos jugar los dos.

MiniRick, MiniRick yo creo que no llegamos al avión. ¿Tú qué piensas?

Hola minipreciosa, opino como tú. Estos terminan en la cama en menos de cinco minutos.

Sí, opino lo mismo. Son tan monos.

Sí son super tiernos. Oye mini, tengo una duda. ¿Tu Katie siempre ha sido, como decirlo sin ofender, tan loca?

Que va miniR, ella era super sensata hasta que Rick llegó a su vida. ¿Y tu Ricky siempre ha sido tan Castle?

Sí, hija, sí. Lo suyo es de nacimiento. Venía ya así de fábrica. Me lo he pasado toda mi vida con él como un enano.

Pues habrás tenido mogollón de curro siendo su lado racional.

Que va, nunca me ha escuchado, así que hace años que me mantengo al margen. Sólo aparezco cuando me llama, si no siempre le sigo el juego. Total daba lo mismo lo que yo dijese, él siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana. Eh, mira. Lo que yo decía ya están en la cama.

Son incansables. Parece que nunca tienen suficiente el uno del otro. La madre de dios. ¿Pero esa postura se puede hacer?

Pues parece que sí. Eh, que yo estaba pensando, que pensaba, yo.

Ya, pensabas, yo dios, que calor.¿ Me hacías algo, decías, joder decías?

Que yo…

Oh! Dios mio Castle…

Nos perdemos mini, nos perdemos. No podemos ser racionales ahora, dejemos paso a nuestros lados salvajes.


	14. Chapter 14

**MiniKate os quiere contar cómo es su vida junto a Kate Beckett**

* * *

Espero que aquí no pueda encontrarme. Kate va a terminar conmigo, lo digo en serio. Como siga haciéndome trabajar tanto no llegaré a la boda.

Si es que me tiene todo el día con cosas. Qué si dime esto, que si dime lo otro. Que no se qué hacer, que ahora he hablado pero la he liado parda y no sé qué hacer para arreglarlo.

Me tiene trabajando casi las 24 horas del día y claro así estoy yo. Agotada.

Que despiste el mío, no me he presentado.

Hola, buenas noches soy MiniKate.

Algunos de vosotros ya sabéis quien soy, y reconoceréis que es agotador ser minikate.

Para todos aquellos que no habéis oído hablar de mí, os diré que soy la voz de la conciencia de Katherine Beckett.

Beckett es la mejor policía de NY, es lista, inteligente, integra, tenaz, divertida, amiga de sus amigos, leal. Ser la su minikate era genial. Aprendía mucho observando su forma de actuar.

Pero desde hace un tiempo todo ha cambiado. Ahora soy la minikate de una perturbada mental.

Todo empezó a cambiar cuando llegó un nuevo policía a la 12th. Allí es donde trabajamos Katie y yo, bueno ella trabaja y yo le acompaño.

Pues como iba diciendo, fue llegar el nuevo y mi Katie se volvió majara.

Todo lo lista, inteligente, sensata que había sido siempre desapareció en el mismo instante que el nuevo sonrió.

Tengo que reconocer ahora que Katie no está cerca, que la sonrisa de Castle es para morirse.

Bueno pues eso, que desde que él llegó Katie empezó a actuar de una forma que yo nunca había visto.

He pasado de estar siempre de vacaciones a estar currando a todas horas. Porque si la dejo sola monta un lio.

Y os estaréis preguntando que cómo es que yo estoy aquí. Fácil, he convencido al cerebro para que le preparase a Katie una migraña y así poder tener yo unas horas de descanso.

Ya lo sé, he sido un poco mala. Pero es que de verdad o descanso o al final no podré ayudar a Katie.

Hace unas horas el nuevo, o sea Castle, vamos el tío que ha vuelto loca a mi Katie, el de la sonrisa de infarto. Bueno pues Castle le ha dicho que la quería y la muy loca se ha puesto a cantar y dar saltos por todo el salón de la casa de él. Y luego se preguntaba cual sería la razón de que él la estuviera mirando raro.

Que ya le he dicho, a ver Katie igual tiene algo que ver con ello el que estés dando saltos en mitad de su salón.

Pues como eso, tengo mil historias que contaros desde que Castle llegó a su vida.

Y ahora os tengo que dejar porque esto de la migraña no me ha salido bien. Y Katie ya está de nuevo haciendo de las suyas.

Qué ahora se ha puesto a dar saltitos por la calle y a cada persona que se la queda mirando le suelta que es feliz que el hombre al que ama le ha dicho que la quiere.

Voy corriendo o a saber cómo termina.

En cuanto tenga otro rato libre me paso y os sigo contando mi experiencia como minikate.

Sólo tengo un minuto libre Katie está en un interrogatorio. Y gracias a dios eso aún es capaz de hacerlo ella sola.

Os cuento la última que ha hecho.

Esta mañana se ha despertado super tarde y todo porque cuando sonó el despertador lo lanzó contra la pared y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Claro se había tirado toda la noche de charla con su novio. Hasta las cinco de la mañana aquí no durmió nadie, por dios que cansinos son.

Y luego claro ha tocado salir a la carrera, pero tan deprisa ha salido que hemos llegado a la 12th con las zapatillas de estar por casa aun en los pies.

Y encima la tía venía todo el rato preguntándome la razón por la cual la miraba todo el mundo por la calle.

Y yo sin poder contestar del ataque de risa que tenía.

Es que las zapatillas son para verlas.

Son de animalitos, unos conejos, con super orejas que le caen a los lados.  
Vamos que estaba monísima.

Imaginaros el cachondeo de Espo, Ryan, Laine. Pero el peor ha sido Castle, yo creía que se moría del ataque de risa que le ha dado.

Y claro mi Katie super enfadada se ha ido a sentar toda digna en su silla, pero ha calculado mal y ha terminado estampándose contra el suelo.

Y las zapatillas han salido disparadas.

Uy ya ha terminado el interrogatorio. Os tengo que dejar.

Vamos a ver si tengo que empezar a trabajar o puedo seguir de relax.

Hasta la próxima conexión chic s.

besossssssssssss


	15. Chapter 15

**MiniKate ataca de nuevo**

* * *

Hola ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Verás tú como al final me vais a llamar pesada. Pero vamos que si os cansáis de mí, me lo digáis tranquilamente y desaparezco. No hay problema eh.

Veréis que estaba yo repasando nuestros últimos días y me eh dado cuenta de que no os he contado una cosa que sucedió cuando Mi Katie y el de la sonrisa de infarto estaban de misión.

De repente Katie se despertó, y palpó la cama buscando el brazaco del de la sonrisa, pero no había nada. Se giró y vio que su lado de la cama estaba vacío.

Así que se levantó y fue en su busca. Porque claro ahora la señorita no duerme si no tiene el brazaco del otro rodeándole la cintura.

Pues Rick estaba en el baño. Haciendo pipi.

Pues ella empezó a pensar que claro entrar no podía, pero que tenía muchas ganas de ver la cosita del de la sonrisa.

¿Qué pensáis que se le ocurrió a mi perturbada particular?

Cuando por la mañana Rick salió a correr un rato, ella puso su plan en marcha.

Salió corriendo hacia la cocina a buscar herramientas, volvió a la habitación, calculó el lugar exacto e hizo un agujero.

Comprobó que había elegido el sitio adecuado, y cuando vio que había acertado lo tapo con un poco de miga.

Así que cada vez que Rick iba al baño, ella salía corriendo hacia la habitación para poder espiarle.

¿Me vais a negar que esté perturbada?

Ah que se me olvidaba, la primera vez que espió y logró ver la cosita se calló de culo en el suelo.

Y me decía ¿cosita?, ¿a eso le llamas tú cosita?

Y os cuento otra que ha pasado esta mañana. Nos hemos quedado encerrados en un ascensor mi Katie, el de la sonrisa de infarto, su miniRick y yo.

Dios, que forma de besarse y meterse mano. Yo creo que ambos son aliens y tienen más manos que los humanos, porque si no, no lo entiendo.

Que calor hacía ahí dentro la virgen.

Que forma de gemir tiene mi Katie, que ha habido veces que yo creía que de verdad se moría.

¿Os he hablado de miniRick? no verdad.

Pues es increíble. Tiene una forma de susurrar que te vuelve loca de remate. Cada pensamiento que sale de él acaricia el alma.

Creo que no tiene nada que envidar a su Rick.

Su Rick, pues Lanie tenía razón. Mi Katie dice que nunca, ningún hombre le había hecho llegar a sentir tremendo... vosotras ya me entendéis.

Claro que la espalda de él es para verla.

Pedazo arañazos que lleva, de algunos hasta sale un pelín de sangre.

Si es que mi Katie es mucha mujer, y por lo que parece estaba muy necesitada.

Si ya decía yo que el Josh ese la dejaba con hambre.

La madre que les parió os dejo que vuelven a la carga.

Y yo no me lo pierdo, por dios


	16. Chapter 16

**Aquí llega la loca de MIni Kate**

* * *

Hola, pasaba por aquí y he dicho, oye ¿por qué no te paras y saludas?  
Y nada, pues eso, hola.

Os cuento una cosita. El otro día mi Katie, llevaba todo el día poniendo en orden los informes. Que ya le he dicho un montón de veces que sería mejor llevarlos al día pero nada que no hay forma.

Pues eso que todo el día haciendo papeleo.

Y cuando ya estaba casi terminando vio llegar a Castle y se quedó alelada mirándole.

Justo cuando le iba a saludar llegó una rubia (de bote, esa era la rubia más falsa que he visto en mi vida) y se abalanzó sobre Rick. Le tiró sobre la mesa y se montó sobre él. Se puso a besarle y a sobarle.

Teníais que ver a Katie, tiró todo el café por encima de los informes. Sacó su arma y apuntó a la tipa.

Y le grito: O te bajas de mi hombre o la será te meto la pistola por el co..

Imaginaros las caras de todos los de la comisaría.

La rubia se bajó cagando leches y se piro a la velocidad de la luz.

Pero vamos que a mi Katie le tocó empezar de nuevo con todos los informes. Eso sí quedó muy claro que Castle era suyo.

Termino de acordarme del día de la boda, fue de locos. Os cuento

Aquel día daría para escribir libros y libros. Fue un día de locos.

Mi Katie se encerró en el baño, diciendo que no pensaba salir que aquello era un error. Que no pensaba ir a la iglesia porque estaba segura que Castle se iba a rajar.

Lanie, Espo, Kevin y Jenny trataban de convencerla para que saliera de allí pero no había forma.

Tras una hora de dura negociación y viendo que no había forma Espo decidió tirar abajo la puerta del baño.

Pero, sorpresa. Al entrar vieron que mi Katie se había esposado a una tubería y se había tragado la llave que abría las esposas.

Teníais que a ver escuchado los insultos que Lanie le soltaba. La llamaba, tarada mental, estúpida, idiota, gilipollas, imbécil.

Y mi Katie sólo respondía que hacía lo correcto.

Mientras los Ryan se habían ocupado de llamar a Castle y a un cerrajero.

Como Castle no contestaba al móvil decidieron llamar al capitán, el cual les contó que Rick llevaba una hora encerrado en un ascensor que se había quedado parado entre dos plantas. Y que los bomberos terminaban de llegar.

Kevin se moría de la risa. Kate esposada a una tubería y Castle atrapado en un ascensor. Y encima Castle tenía claustrofobia, así que aquello debía ser un cuadro.

Finalmente llegó el cerrajero y liberó a Katie, pese a los ruegos de ésta para que no lo hiciera.

Que también era para verla. Vestida con su taje de novia, en pantuflas, y con las esposas puestas.

Claro que la foto que mandó el capitán de Castle tirado en el suelo del ascensor llorando también era para verla.

Bueno me tengo que ir, que Katie, se está despertado y tenemos que dar de comer al bebé.

Prometo volver en cuanto tengo un rato libre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Mini Kate y sus historias**

* * *

Hola, hola.

Lo vais a flipar con la historia de hoy.

El otro día miKatie por fin se reincorporaba al trabajo después de ser mamá que no veáis la que montó para dejar al bebé. Pero bueno no me voy a liar que yo no venía a contaros eso.

Estaban todos en la 12th, y recibieron un aviso de que había aparecido un cadáver.

Por lo visto era un guardia de seguridad que trabajaba en una tienda de la policía de NY , sí de esas dónde venden tazas, sudaderas y esas cosas.

Pues al poco de comenzar la investigación la principal sospechosa era una tal Ana.

Que por lo visto había llegado tarde a la tienda y estaba ya cerrada. Y le montó un super pollo al guarda.

Pues la que se montó en comisaria fue de locos.

Llegaron Espo y Ryan con la chica, no la traían esposada. Ese fue el primer fallo.

Y va la tía y sale corriendo a la mesa de mi Katie. Se agarra de su cuello como una loca, gritando: "No puede ser, no puede ser, es Kate Beckett. Dios mío #muertekiki"

Mi Katie, gritando como loca, que alguien le quitase a la chica de encima.

Llegó Castle pistola en mano, y cuando vio la escena se comenzó a descojonar.

Y claro Kate cada vez más enfadada.

Menos mal que llegó Lanie con el bisturí en la mano y tal cual la vio la chica soltó a mi Katie.

Espo y Ryan habían salido corriendo como dos cobardes, para así intentar librarse de las collejas de Kate. Pero ésta, se lanzó en su busca escaleras abajo.

Y cuando los pilló les subió de nuevo de las orejas.

Pero no creáis que ahí terminó la locura.

Kate y Rick, se llevaron a la loca a la sala de interrogatorios. Que mientras iban Kate le iba dando collejas a Castle por haberse reído en lugar de haberla ayudado.

Dentro de la sala, la chica no hacía otra cosa que mirar a Kate y decirle: "¿Es ahora cuando vas a tirar la mesa?" "¿La vena la puedes hinchar cuando tú quieras?" "¿Es tan bueno Castle en la cama?"

A mis chicos casi les da algo.

Claro que nos teníais que haber visto a miniRick y a mí. No parábamos de llorar de la risa. Tanto nos reímos que nuestros chicos tuvieron que salir corriendo al servicio, porque se estaban haciendo pis encima.

Pues cuando ellos salieron la chica se las ingenió para escaparse de la sala de interrogatorios y robar la taza del café preferida de Kate.

Y ale, vuelta a empezar, carreas de miKatie escaleras abajo para recuperar su taza.

La chica escondiéndose con la taza en la morgue.

Espo y Lanie haciendo allí vida marital.

Ryan dando saltos porque Jenny le terminada de decir que estaba embarazada.

Rick, intentando que Roy no llamase al loquero para que se llevase a todos sus hombres.

Bueno lo dicho una locura de día.

Y la chica, le decía al capitán: "no vaya a un ningún hangar"

Al final la chica se fue con su taza y se empeñó en que se al firmasen todos.

Que nadie entendía nada, pero con tal de que se fuese lo hicieron.

Bueno os dejo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno todo lo que empieza tiene un final, y esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Espero que esta locura os haya sacado alguna sonrisa, si ha sido así me siento genial porque esta historia nació sólo con un fin hacer reir.**

**Nos seguiremos leyendo por aquí.**

* * *

Aún no se cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí, pero bueno lo hemos conseguido. En todo este tiempo hubo muchos momentos en los que creí que nunca lo lograríamos pero aquí estamos. Dios es que aún no me lo creo, estoy aquí sentada esperando a que Rick baje con la bolsa para el bebé. Dios! Cómo duele esta puta contracción.

Venga Katie, respira, vamos que tú puedes. Fu, fu, fuuuu. Fu, fu, fuuuuuuuu.

Mini cállate por dios, ¿ni siquiera hoy me vas a dejar tranquila?

- Rick, Richard Castle o bajas ahora mismo o te juro que te pego un tiro – por dios Katie, nos vas a dejar sordas.

Mírale, ahora aparece saltando los últimos cuatro escalones, éste es idiota solo falta que se escogorcie y sea yo la que le tenga a él al hospital.

-Ya estoy aquí cariño. Podemos irnos – ¿pero donde narices va?

-Ya, ¿estás seguro que no olvidas nada? – nada él tan pancho con la puerta ya abierta.

-A ver, llevo la bolsa del bebé. La cámara de fotos, la de video, las llaves del coche, el móvil, el cargador de todo. Un puro. Creo que definitivamente no se me olvida nada.

Y se pira, la madre que le parió. Bueno veamos, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

-Dios, Kate cariño perdóname, casi me voy sin ti.

-Ya, ya me eh dado cuenta. Anda ayúdame a levantarme para que podamos irnos de una vez. Que a este paso llegaremos al hospital cuando el niño se gradúe.

-Niño, has dicho niño. ¿Es un niño, en serio? Pero, ¿cuándo lo has sabido? Dijimos que no lo queríamos saber, que preferíamos la sorpresa – dios, ahora estará así hasta que lleguemos si no le digo que no tengo ni idea. Pues mira que se fastidie no se lo digo.

Por fin hospital, mi hospital, mi ginecóloga, mi comadrona, mis salvadoras. Las quiero, las amo, las adoro. Ya estamos de nuevo, Castle hoy se ha propuesto dejarme olvidada en cualquier lado. Pero cómo narices cree que voy a ser capaz de salir de este puñetero coche.

Que digo yo, no tenía otra semana para llevar el otro al taller, no, tenía que ser esta claro. Y ahora tengo que salir del puto Ferrari. Pues como no avisen a la grúa lo veo jodido tirando a imposible.

-Joder, soy idiota – mírale que mono, por fin después de cuatro años lo ha reconocido- perdona amor, yo te ayudo.

Bueno por fin estamos dentro.

-Disculpe necesito un médico.

-Vale, ¿qué síntomas padece?

-Pues voy a tener un hijo.¿ Le parece un síntoma de necesitar un médico?

-A ver, mire señor. Usted no puede estar a punto de tener un hijo. Más que nada porque los hombres no pueden quedarse embarazados, que digo yo que eso se lo explicarían en el colegio.

Pero, esto tiene que ser una broma. Nos ha tocado la tonta del barrio. Espera que el otro aún está intentando asimilar lo que la tipa esta le ha soltado. No sé a cuál de los dos matar antes. Lo que yo diga mi hijo nace sin un puto medico.

-Yo, yo soy la que necesito un puto médico.

-Perdone señora, es que este hombre me está molestando. Voy a avisar a seguridad para que se lo lleven y en seguida llamo a su doctor.

¿He dicho que esta tía es tonta? Pues lo es.

-Oiga, que yo soy el padre. Llame a la doctora Still.

-¿El padre de quien?, y deje de molestar ¿no ve que ahí hay una mujer que está a punto de parir?

Le meto una ostia, seguro que se la termino dando.

-A ver señora, este hombre es mi marido, y yo estoy a punto de parir. Llame de una puta vez a la doctora Still – por dios, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.

Por fin, lo he logrado he llegado al paritorio con el monstruo dentro.

Katie igual es el momento de dejar de llamarle monstruo.

Cállate mini, por dios, cállate.

-Bueno Kate, llegó el momento. Ahora cuando yo te diga quiero que empujes. ¿Lista?- sí, sí sí. Leches pero dilo en alto Katie.

-Sí, lista.

-Vale, entonces, empuja- Mola esto de la epidural, no siento nada. ¿Estaré empujando lo suficiente?- más Kate, venga un poco más. Venga con ganas leches – joder pero ésta qué coño quiere, no puedo más- Muy bien, descansa.

-Venga cariño lo estás haciendo genial. Un empujoncito más y estará fuera – pero ahora dónde va, ah no eso sí que no.

-Ni se te ocurra Castle, como me graves lo de ahí abajo te juro que te pego un tiro en cuanto llegue a casa.

-Venga Kate, concéntrate. Un último empujón y estará fuera. Vamos que tú puedes – eso es dar ánimos y no lo que hace Castle.

-Mierda, Castle! – Se lo ha perdido, no va y se ha desmallado. Pobrecito que le ayuden igual se ha hecho daño.

-Felicidades Kate, tienes una niña preciosa. Y bueno, Castle ya la verá cuando se despierte.

Dios, es perfecta. Tiene todos sus deditos, sus manitas, sus piecitos, la boquita, que naricita tan mona por dios. Ains, que me la como.

Katie, que somos mamás, y de una autentica preciosidad.

Sí mini, somos mamás.

Si los malos que me paso el día persiguiendo me vieran ahora llorando a moco tendido. Por fin Castle está despejado.

-Mira mi amor, mira que hija tan maravillosa tenemos – pobre él también está llorando.

-Dios, es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca. Gracias Kate, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Lo era ya por tenerte en mi vida ahora lo soy doblemente. Te amo Katherine Beckett.

-Gracias, por aparecer en mi vida. Te amo Richard Castle.

Ejem, ejem, igual es hora de dejar a esta nueva familia tranquila.

Bueno pues creo que me tendré que despedir yo sola, mi Katie y Castle están demasiado ocupados mirando a peque. Ahora somos una familia.

¿Sabéis? Eso es lo que mi Katie siempre había querido tener, una FAMILIA.

Hasta otra, por favor no hagáis ruido al cerrar la puerta, que la enana debe dormir.

Ciao.

Os he cogido cariño, besos.

FIN


End file.
